Things Change
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: Kagome is a normal high school student. When she's left alone at home with her stepfather one day her whole life changes in the blink of an eye. Can any one help Kagome find her place in a world she doesn't understand? Please R&R FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Begining of the End

Ok, to any fans of my current stories: I apologize for not working on them, but with everything going on I've kind of lost where I was going with both of them. I'm sorry, but this story popped in my head and here I am.

Now to everyone: I will warn you now that I have a 7 week old son so I write when I get a chance, which means this story will not have regular updates. Also I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors, but like I said I have 7 week old son and most of this was typed one handed while holding him. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be lock in the hall of bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me

* * *

**Things Change**

**by Angelmom07**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

"MOM! I'm home! What's for dinner? It smells delicious!" Kagome Higurashi called as she walked into the house. Today was just like every other day, she went to school, hung out with her friends, and came home just in time for dinner.

"Your mom isn't home, she had an emergency at work and said she won't be home until after midnight," Kagome's stepfather Chad said as he walked into the living room. "Oh and I picked up some take out, it's on the table."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. There was food everywhere and dirty dishes piled in the sink. This was normal when her mom had work emergencies. Chad never lifted a finger to help around the house and if she or her mother asked for help he'd get pissed and someone would get hurt. Kagome never understood why her mother stayed with Chad, he was dirty, abusive, rude, and not even good looking, but Kagome had no say in her mother's life and just stayed as far away from him as she could. "I'm going to go change into some normal clothes then I'll clean the kitchen. Where are Souta and grandpa?"

"Grandpa got a call to do an exorcism and Souta had some ball practice or something," he replied looking over at his stepdaughter. He always loved seeing her in her school uniform, the skirt was short and her long legs were gorgeous, he could imagine those legs wrapped around his waist, but there was always someone around the house so he never got a chance to try... Today, there was nobody and there wouldn't be anybody for quite some time. An evil smile curled his lips upward as he watched Kagome jog up the steps. Today he was going to get what he wanted, today Kagome would be his.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she searched her closet for something to wear. Her mind was in a million different places and she couldn't focus on what she was doing. Today Inuyasha, her long time boyfriend who she happened to be madly in love with, told her that he would always love his ex-girlfriend Kikyou no matter how bad she had hurt him. Kagome's love just wasn't enough and even though he claimed to care about her he was alway going to go back to Kikyou, that she was sure of. So she ended it. She told him it was over, that he couldn't have both of them and that she was done waiting for him. Finally she grabbed whatever her hand had been hovering over and turned around. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Chad standing her doorway. "Jesus Chad don't that! Why didn't you say something?"

Chad's lust filled eyes scanned her body and he licked his lips before answering. "You looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb you."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Um, what did you need? I, uh, really need to get changed and clean the kitchen up for mom."

"Why don't you talk to me for a little while? Everyone will be gone for a while and I have nobody to keep me company," he replied, his voice getting huskier with every word.

"I really need to get the kitchen cleaned up, I mean mom has enough to worry about with work and all..."

Chad took a step forward and Kagome took a step back. "Come on Kags, you know you want to spend 'quality time' with me. I see the way you look at me when your mom isn't around."

Kagome went from confused to frightened. "Chad, please, I don't know what you're talking about. Go on downstairs and have a beer and we'll forget this ever happened."

Chad stepped forward again and this time Kagome backed into the wall. "Oh, you want to get me drunk and have your way with me eh? Well too bad," he said stepping up to her and pressing his body against hers, "I think this will be much more interesting sober."

* * *

Kagome groaned as the light shone in her eyes. "Kagome!" her mother called from downstairs. "Sango will be here any minute, you better get ready!"

Kagome jumped and quickly regretted it. Her body ached all over and soon the memory of why raced into her mind. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered the struggle from the night before. She had fought back hard and paid dearly for it. She had bruises everywhere and she couldn't remember anything after he hit her head with the alarm clock. She knew what he'd done to her, he took the one thing that she could never get back and now no man would ever want her. She was tainted. "I'm not going," she yelled back in a weak voice. She heard her mothers footsteps outside her door. "Don't come in!" she said quickly. "I'm not feeling well and I don't want anyone to catch it."

She could hear her mother hesitate with her hand on the knob and sighed in relief when her she removed her hand. "Well, ok dear. Just take it easy today ok? I'll be home around 4, hope you get to feeling better. I love you."

Kagome choked on her tears. "I love you too mom." She hated lying, especially to her mom, but she had no choice. How could she tell her mom all the awful things Chad had done to her? Her mother would never believe that he was capable of such a disgusting and horrible thing.

She groaned as she tried to get out of bed, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Slowly she made her way to her shower and turned the hot water on. She climbed in carefully and stood under the scalding water. She scrubbed herself from head to toe over and over again until her skin was so raw it was bleeding in placed, but she still felt dirty and used. Her tears disappeared down the drain as she turned off the water and dried herself off. Carefully she slipped on a long t-shirt and a pair of sweats then decided to try to eat something even though the thought of food made her stomach turn.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs her heart dropped. There sitting in the kitchen was none other then the devil himself. Kagome turned to walk back up to her room, but she wasn't fast enough and Chad was right behind her. "Oh little Kags, what's wrong, don't you want to sit down and have lunch with your daddy?"

"You're not my 'daddy'," Kagome hissed and flinched when her grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"You'll call me whatever the fuck I tell you to call me, understand you little whore? If you don't I'll just have to tell your mother what a great time we had last night."

"Mom would never believe you over me."

"Oh really? Do you want to test that theory? You know your mom thinks I'm a fucking saint. She would never believe that I would force you to do anything, but she might believe that her slut daughter who fucks around with half-breeds would seduce me."

"You're a lying bastard. You should know better then anyone that I never had sex with Inuyasha..."

Chad raised a hand and Kagome flinched again. "Look you little bitch, if you ever tell anyone what happened I'll fucking kill everyone in this house except you. I'll let you live with the guilt of knowing you could have kept it from happening." Kagome struggled against him, but only managed to get herself closer to him. "Oh, ready for round two are we?" he asked dragging her up the stairs. "You listen to me you, from now on you're my whore, you do what tell you or I'll tell your whole family what a slut you really are."

Kagome sobbed quietly as Chad dragged her into her bedroom. Her life as she knew it was over and nobody would ever understand what she was going through, for the first time in her life she felt completely alone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I accept constructive critism, but if you flame me I will burn you, understood? I want reviews, even if it just says "I like this story" or something, that's kinda what motivates me to keep writting. Also I respond to signed reviews, I may not get to them right away, but I will respond when I get a chance!

Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for more!


	2. Finding a Way Out

Angel: Ok everyone, I'd like to introduce my new co-author InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight, but you can call her Inu. She's pretty cool so be nice or I'll, uh, let my son spit up on you, bwah-hahahaha. Sorry I'm slightly sleep deprived...

Inuyasha: We can all see that. And this new girl better not make us fail!

Inu: I'm right here you know!

Inuyasha: Good! Don't mess us up!

Sesshoumaru: Leave her alone.

Kouga: Yeah, Muttface! I don't see you helping Angel out while she's taking care of her pup!

Inu: Thanks guys, especially you Sesshoumaru, but if Inuyasha bothers me not only will I kick his ass, Angel's son will spit up on him to.

Inuyasha: Oh, yeah?

Inu: -cracks knuckles- Bring it on, hanyou!

Angel: This is a good introduction... Hehe. u

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be lock in the hall of bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepist pit in town. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

* * *

**Things Change**

**by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight**

**Chapter Two:** **Finding a way out**

"Kagome, honey, are you feeling better this morning?" Her mom asked through her bedroom door, concern filling her voice. "Chad said you looked pretty ill yesterday and that you went to bed before I got home."

Kagome groaned as she rolled over. After Chad had left her room she had taken another scalding shower, pulled all the sheets and blankets off her bed, and cried herself to sleep, it was starting to feel like that would be her life from now on. She didn't feel like going to school, she wasn't even sure she could get out of bed, but she knew what would happen if she stayed home. "I'm fine mom, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Ok dear, oh and Sango called, she said someone backed into her mom's van so she's letting her use the car for a few days. She said Miroku is taking her on his vespa and you'll need to walk or get a ride."

Kagome climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet. Today was casual day so the students could wear what they wanted as long as it followed the guidelines. She picked her favorite pair of low-rise, stone-wash jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that said "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful..." in pink on the front and "...hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am," on the back. She didn't really like the shirt, but Sango had bought it for her so she wore it every now and then to make her happy. She put her clothes on and stood in front of the mirror. There were still a few visible bruises on her arms, but nothing she couldn't pass off as being clumsy or rough housing with her brother.

After checking the time she cursed to herself and ran downstairs. "I'm heading out mom, if I have to walk I have to go now so love you and see you tonight!" she called as she pulled her shoes on and grabbed a hoodie.

"Don't be silly Kagome, I'll give you a ride," Chad said walking out of the kitchen.

"That's ok, really, I need the fresh air," Kagome replied, running out the door and down the steps of the shrine. She slowed her pace and her breathing on the way to school and plastered on a fake smile as she walked up the front steps.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha called, jogging to catch up with her. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried."

Kagome tried to ignore the arm he was wrapping around her waist, but couldn't. "Get off me," she huffed pushing him away. "What part of 'it's over' do you not get? You want Kikyou, fine go back to her, you're love life is none of my concern." Inuyasha stopped and watched her walk away, hurt dimming his usually bright eyes.

* * *

Kagome sighed as the bell rang for lunch. Today hadn't been very helpful at all, she couldn't focus in any of her classes and Inuyasha was looking at her like she'd ripped his heart out and stomped on it. As she walked into the cafeteria and sat at her usual table she looked around and realized that nothing made sense. She should be mad at Inuyasha, not the other way around, but she couldn't really worry about that right now. The thought of Chad kept running through her head and she couldn't think of anything to keep away from him. It looked like there was no way out, no way to save herself from him. "Earth to Kagome!" her friend Eri said throwing a french fry at her, the whole table laughed. When Kagome looked up she took that as the signal to continue. "Sooo, we're all dying to know what's going on! Inuyasha, your permenent hip attatchment for like ever, is sitting all the way at the other end of the table and you're sitting here totally lost in thought."

Kagome looked at her friend. "Inuyasha and I broke up, it's no big deal."

"Then why do you look so completely lost?"

"It has nothing to do with that, I just have alot to think about... Look, I need to think and it's too loud in here, I'm going out into the courtyard," Kagome said getting up and walking outside.

"What's her problem?" Eri asked watching her leave.

"Maybe she forgot to take her anit-bitch pills this morning," Yuka said causing the whole table to laugh again.

* * *

"Why me?" Kagome asked herself out loud as she sat against the wall and put her head in her hands

"Who knows, life is funny like that," replied an unfamiliar voice. Kagome looked up and confusion splashed across her face. In front of her stood a guy she didn't know. He had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, his eyes were an electric blue that pulled you in, and his flawless smile was breathtaking. "I'm Kouga, I just started today. I couldn't help but notice you seem a bit distracted. Anything I can help with?"

Kagome gave a sad smile and looked down. "It's nothing really, just some personal stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"I might understand more then you know," he said sitting down beside her.

"No...I'm pretty sure you wouldn't..." Kagome muttered to herself.

After a few minutes of silence a bell rang from inside signaling the end of thier lunch period. "Well, reguardless we can't just sit out here all day. I do believe we both have classes to go to," Kouga said standing and offering a hand to her.

Kagome smiled, just sitting quietly with him helped, even if she couldn't talk about her problems. She took his hand and blushed when he pulled too hard and she landed against his chest. "Thank you," she said sheepisly, straightening herself out.

"You are very welcome," he replied flashing her a smile that could kill.

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful. She and Kouga had compared schedules and realized they had every class after lunch together so they sat together and talked most of the time. It felt good not to have think about her home life. At the end of the day he even walked her to her locker, something Inuyasha rarely did. Girls glared at Kagome for being with Kouga, but she either didn't notice or didn't care because she just kept smiling and walking. When they got outside Kagome realized something she hadn't thought about Chad since lunch, now she was going to have to go home and face him. She shuddered at the thought and jumped when a jacket was placed around her shoulders. "You shivered so I thought maybe you were cold," Kouga said smiling at her. "I know I'm new and it's a hassle to show me around, but do you mind showing me where a good coffee joint is? I'll buy you whatever you want for your trouble."

"Sure," Kagome replied. Now she wouldn't have to go straight home and there would be less of a chance that she and Chad would be alone together. She pulled the jacket tighter around her and walked to the coffee shop closest to the school, a little place called 'Geno's'. "This is the best place around, they have the greatest muffins and an awesome Mochaccino." Kagome instantly regreted showing him the place when she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sitting in the corner booth. As soon as her scent hit his nose Inuyasha looked up and anger filled his eyes when he saw Kouga. "Inuyasha..." she said in a low, threatening voice as he walked toward them.

"What are YOU doing here Kagome? And who the hell is this?" Inuyasha spat angrily.

"What the hell does it matter to you dog breath?" Kouga replied stepping in front of Kagome protectively.

"I'll tell you why it matters, Kagome is mine!"

At this Kagome stepped from behind Kouga and glared at Inuyasha. "Excuse me? I'm not, nor was I ever, 'yours'. We dated, that doesn't make me your property! Besides, if you want Kikyou so bad why do you keep bothering me?"

Inuyasha pulled back a fist that was quickly grabbed by Miroku. "This isn't the time or the place Inuyasha."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I don't feel like having coffee anymore." With that he left the cafe, giving Kagome a look of hurt and disgust as he walked past her.

Kagome sighed as she and Kouga walked over to the booth where Sango and Miroku were. "Sango, Miroku, this is Kouga, he's new to the school and I'm showing him around. Kouga, these are two of my best friends, Sango and Miroku."

Kouga nodded to them. "It's nice to meet you, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Miroku said politely. "You'll have to forgive Inuyasha, he has no manners and a very short fuse."

"So, what's up? Eri said you checked out on them at lunch then just left and went out in the courtyard," Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "I just have alot on my mind and I'm tired of her always trying to put her nose where it doesn't belong."

"I know what you mean, she won't leave me alone about Miroku! She asks me everyday if we're dating, how it's going, what we have planned, I mean come on, get a life right?"

Kouga waved a waitress over to their table and cleared his throat quietly to get everyones attention. "I'll have a Double Chocolate Chip Muffin and a Mochaccino."

"I'll have the same," Kagome said.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

Kouga looked at Kagome's friends. "Sango, Miroku, you guys want something?"

"No thanks, we've already ordered," Miroku replied smiling.

"Then I'll be back shortly with your order."

Miroku looked around and squinted to read a sign on the front counter by the register. "Looks like Geno needs a waitress."

Kagome smiled and her eyes lit up. "Miroku you're a genius!" she said jumping up.

Miroku looked confused as Kagome walked to the counter. "I've been told that before..." He said quietly to Sango. "But I'm not really sure what just happened..."

Sango nodded as she watch Kagome talk to the cashier.

* * *

Angel: Well that's the end of chapter two! Now review or I will sick Cthulhu on you, and don't think I won't!

Inu: She will, she sent him on Inuyasha once before.

Inuyasha: Gr, don't remind me!

Sesshoumaru: I remember that.

Kouga: -smirks- Yeah, last week. Who can forget that?

Inu: It was very amusing watching Inuyasha grovel.

Inuyasha: Shuddup!


	3. Working On It

Angel: Hey Inu, I'm back.

Inu: -cracks neck- I told you I'd kick your hanyou ass if you annoyed me too much!

Inuyasha: Uhg...

Kouga: -laughs hysterically- Remind me not to get on your bad side!

Sesshoumaru: -smirks- I thought I'd never see the day someone besides Kagome would teach him a lesson.

Inu: -sigh- I guess you can't teach an old, dumb dog new tricks.

Angel: Uh, what happened while I was gone? You didn't break anything did you?

Inu: Inu-_baka_ over there called me a bitch.

Kouga: That's offensive to all the demons of the kanine family.

Sesshoumaru: To his own kind, as well.

Angel: Well, then the asshole deserved it, just try to keep it down, the baby is asleep!

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepist pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

* * *

**Things Change**

**by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight**

**Chapter Three:** **Working On It**

Kagome laughed as Kouga panted behind her when they reached the top of the shrine stairs. "Come on, you're a demon and you can't even keep up with a girl?"

Kouga let out a playful growl. "It's not fair, you've lived here your whole life! I'm not used to that many stairs, that's like murder!"

"Whatever! You're just weak!" Kagome teased.

"I'll show you weak," he replied pouncing on her playfully, causing them both to land on the ground. He pinned her down and smiled. "Now who's weak?"

Kagome didn't know why, but suddenly her chest felt tight and all the memories of what Chad had done to her came rushing back. "Get off," she said threateningly.

Kouga looked at her confused and decided she was just playing along. "Make me little girl."

Kagome's eyes burned with unshed tears. "I said get OFF me!" she screamed, her aura darkening and flaring around her.

Kouga jumped off and stared at her like she had just grown another eye. "Kagome, are you ok?" he asked, backing away as she stood.

Kagome glared at him, then realized where she was and who she was with. "I'm fine," She answered, not sure herself. "Let's just go inside," she said as she walked toward the house.

* * *

Kouga just stared at Kagome as she explained to him what they'd been doing in Literature to help him catch up. "Kagome, are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I just don't like feeling trapped. I'm sorry," she said lowering her eyes.

Kouga could tell she was lying, but decided to leave it alone. "Well, it's ok, but you owe me a date, say tomorrow night?"

Kagome smiled at him. "That sounds nice, I start work tomorrow, but I get off at 4, so pick me up?"

"Of course."

Suddenly her door opened and both of them looked up. "Hello Kag-" Chad said walking in. He glared at Kouga and pointed at him. "Who is this?"

"I'm Kouga, I'm new at the school and Kagome is helping me catch up in all my classes. You must be Kagome's father, nice to meet you," he said getting up and reaching a hand toward Chad.

"He's my stepfather," Kagome spat. "And he's leaving."

Chad looked at Kagome with fake hurt. "You don't want me meeting your new friend? Fine, I'll see you later Kags."

Kagome shuddered at the sound of his voice and was glad when he left the room. "Anyway, back to Literature..."

* * *

"I had a great time Kagome, thanks for helping me catch up. I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget about our date," Kouga said standing at the door, getting ready to leave.

Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I had a nice time too. And don't worry, I'll be ready after work. I'm so excited to have a job!"

Kouga smiled. "Goodnight Kagome," he said as he left.

Kagome sighed as she closed the door and headed back toward her room. Maybe things would look up from here, a new job meant she'd very rarely be home before her mom and either grandpa or Souta would be home for sure! She nodded to herself as she walked into her bedroom. Yes, things were going to get better!

"Kagome," Chad slurred from behind her. "Your mother and grandfather took Souta to a ballgame while you were busy with your new boyfriend. You sure get around don't you? A fucking whore is all you are."

Kagome let out a small cry as Chad grabbed her hair. "Please, don't do this! You're drunk! You don't know what your doing!"

"Shut up you stupid slut," he said pushing her to the floor and straddling her hips. "Why would I listen to you? You fuck with half-breeds and demons. Are you too good for humans? I wonder what they would think if they knew that you fuck with your stepdaddy in your spare time. They wouldn't think you were so great then would they?"

"Please... Stop..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

She flinched as Chad slapped her across the face. "I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! Now do what I say or I'll tell your family what a tainted little whore you are."

* * *

Kagome squinted her eyes as the morning light assulted her sleep. She looked at the clock, 9 o'clock. _Oh crap_, she thought and jumped out of bed. Sure it was Saturday, but she had her first day of work today, which started at 10, and she couldn't be late. Looking in the mirror she frowned at her reflection. Her cheek was bruised badly and no amount of makeup was going to cover it completely, but at least she could make it less visible. After a quick, hot shower she threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank top with a black skull on it and put on her makeup.

Her mom looked at her strangely as she walked into the kitchen. "You're up and ready awfully early for a Staurday morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a job at the coffee shop by the school," Kagome said as she grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. "Which reminds me, you need to sign this since I'm only 15," she said, pulling a folded paper out of her back pocket and handing it to her mom. "He almost wouldn't hire me," She added. "But I guess he needed the help really bad."

"This job isn't going to interfere with your school work is it?" her mom asked looking over the paper.

"No mom, it's just a few days a week, so that I have my own money."

"Well, ok, here you go, just promise me that if it starts getting in the way of school you'll quit."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I promise mom, now I have to go. Love you."

"I love you too dear, have a good day."

"Oh yeah, I won't be home right after work, I kinda have a date. Well, bye mom, I gotta go before I'm late."

* * *

Kagome liked her job. She learned the abbreviations and things to put on the order slips quickly and even learned to use the expresso machine. There were a few rude customers and the occasional nosey person that asked what happened to her cheek, but other then that she'd had a pretty good day. Now it was almost time for the evening waitress to take over and Kagome was getting excited at the thought of her date. She hoped that he wouldn't ask too many questions about her cheek, she really didn't want to tell him what had happened and she couldn't think of a good lie to tell him. She looked at the clock as she waited for an order to get done, it was 3:50, Kouga would be there any minute! She hadn't been on a real date in a long time. Inuyasha had taken her out a few times, but most of the time they just hung out with their friends, the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was never a relationship there, at least not really. They had always hung out with friends and went to parties together, but whenever they were alone they barely talked. They had nothing in common and usually he went on about Kikyou, she honestly didn't know why she had put up with it for so long. Maybe she felt bad because they were friends since they were kids and she saw what Kikyou had done to him. Oh well, that was the past and now she was starting a new relationship with Kouga.

"Hey, new girl! Can I get some service over here?" A customer called out from behind her as she handed a man his coffee.

Kagome plastered on a fake smile and turned around. Her fake smile melted when she saw Inuyasha sitting in the booth in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to get a coffee," Inuyasha answered. "But Sango told me you had gotten a job here so I thought I'd stop and say hello. What happened to your cheek?"

"I'm mad at you," Kagome said, avoiding his question. "You had no right to be rude to my friend yesterday."

"Feh, looked like more then a friend to me."

"Why does it matter to you? I thought you were _oh so in love _with Kikyou."

"I'm just looking out for you Kagome, something just doesn't seem right and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You should have thought about that before you decided you wanted Kikyou instead of me," she said turning and walking away.

Kagome smiled as Kouga walked in. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek before asking him if he could wait a few minutes while the other waitress got ready. Inuyasha glared at her as she walked past his booth and she glared back.

After serving her last few tables she took her apron off and hung it on a hook in the back room. "Ok, I'm ready," Kagome said walking up to Kouga's table.

"Let's go then," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked out.

Inuyasha watched as the two left, hurt and disgust on his face.

* * *

Inu: Well, that's done.

Angel: Review, please review! We thrive on reviews!!

Kouga: -laughs- Inu-baka's still unconscious!

Inuyasha: ...

Sesshoumaru: Inu, can I talk to you? In private?

Inu?? Sure. -walks out with Sesshoumaru-

All??


	4. The Date

Angel: Hello and welcome to another installment of 'Things Change'! I actually got a little sleep before I typed this up so yay for me!

Inu: -for some reason wearing a turtleneck- I didn't get much sleep... too busy working on things.

Inuyasha: What's with the sweater?

Kouga: It's not that cold...

Inu: -shrugs-

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inuyasha: Are you hiding something?

Inu: No...

Kouga: Tear the shirt.

Inu: Back off!

Sesshoumaru: I agree with Inu.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru's in on it too! -tears Inu's turtleneck off-

Inu!!

All: OO

Sesshoumaru: Shit.

Angel: -busts out laughing- It's a _hickey_!! You GO GIRL!

Kouga: I smell Sesshoumaru's scent on her!

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru gave Inu a hickey?!

Sesshoumaru: Stay out of this, Inuyasha.

Inu: Butt out!

Inuyasha: Working, huh? You were making out with that worthless dog Sesshoumaru!

Inu: Why would you care? You have two powerful mikos of your own.

Inuyasha: ...

Kouga: Served!

Inu: And _you_ have your own love problem, Kouga!

Kouga: ...

Sesshoumaru: ..Ignorant fools.

Inu: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Angel: -snickers- Ok guys, we have a story to get to here, what they do in their spare time is hilarious, but none of our business.

---

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepist pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change**

**by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight**

**Chapter Four: The Date**

"This is your car?" Kagome asked as Kouga opened the passenger side door of a black Corvette convertible. "It's gorgeous, American, right?"

"Right you are, my father had it imported for me as a birthday gift," Kouga said, beaming over his new car.

"Psh, I'll be lucky to even get my licence for my sweet 16." Kagome got in and ran her hand over the soft leather of the seats. "I love this car!" she told Kouga as he climbed in.

"Me too," he laughed and headed toward the opposite side of town.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as they pulled up in front of what looked like a large cottage.

"You've lived here your whole life and you've never been here?"

"Nope, Tokyo is a big city. You can live here for 100 years and still not know the whole place."

"I guess that makes sense. A business associate of my father's told him about this place. It's run by an older couple, the wife cooks everything served and if you don't like it they give you your money back, but they've never had a complaint in 20 years of business."

Kagome stared in awe at the little place. There were flowering bushes planted in front and vines of ivy growing up the sides, trimed to perfection. When they walked in she was shocked to see that it looked like a normal house, except instead of living room furniture there were three booths and two four-seat tables. It was a very cozy environment and the whole place smelled like homemade pies. "I think I'm in love," she whispered as an elderly gentleman led them to a booth and took their order.

After they got their food Kouga decided to strike up conversation. "So, who is Kagome Higurashi?" he asked watching her as she thought about her answer.

"Hm, that's a hard question to answer at fifteen. I'm not really sure who she is yet, I'm still trying to find myself. How about you?"

"Well, I was born to a rich youkai family, okami youkai to be exact. My family is one of the oldest pure demon bloodlines still in existence, the only other would be the inu clan, headed by Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru's father was a friend of my grandfathers and they became business partners. When his father died about 16 years ago he inheritied half of the company and runs it along with a company he created himself. I believe he's about 100 years old now..." Kagome looked shocked. "You must remember that demons age differently then humans. We can live for a thousand years or more."

All of this was intresting to Kagome. Sure Inuyasha was a hanyou, but he was shunned by his demon family so he never spoke of them. "So what about a hanyou? How long can they live?"

"Not as long as pure blood demons, but much longer than humans. I'd say about 500 years is an average life span."

"So what does your father's company do?"

"Well, they make this device that masks demon traits. Some demons and hanyou find it easier to live among humans if they keep themsleves hidden. A demon can sense another demon, but humans can't tell a difference, except powerful mikos and monks. Lord Sesshoumaru detest humans and often expresses his discontent with demons 'parading around' like those 'vile creatures'."

"Then why not sell his half of the company?"

"Because he has to carry on his father's legacy. Demons are very proud, Lord Sesshoumaru is no exception, if he sells his half of the company then it is like giving up. Ok, enough about me. From what I saw yesterday it seems you and your stepfather don't get along very well."

Kagome snarled slightly before calming herself. "You could say that... What can I say? He's an abusive alcoholic."

"Is that where the bruise came from?" Kagome lowered her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs. "I guessed as much, you know there are people who can help you."

"I won't leave my family there with that psycho. Somebody has to take the beating, better me then them."

Kagome jumped as he grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't have to live like that, you deserve much better. Why not go to the police? They can arrest him for what he's doing to you."

"I can't... Even if they arrest him, he'll eventually get out and then what? He'll be angry and he'll find us. I would rather live like this then risk him getting out of jail and hurting my family."

"You really care about them don't you?"

"Yes. When dad died mom...lost it... She went into a deep depression, she started drinking... I was all my brother had until we went to live at the shrine with grandpa. Then mom started to get better. She met Chad at an AA meeting and at first he was so great, but then after they got married and he moved in it was like everything had changed. He refused to work, he started drinking again, then he started hitting her. I got fed up one night and got in between them and he beat the crap out of me, but he has very rarely hit mom since then. I became his punching bag and as long as he isn't hurting my family I don't care." Kagome's stomach turned as she talked about Chad. _You're hiding something_, a voice rang through her head. "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure, I'm sorry for prying."

---

The rest of the date they talked about their childhoods and their friends. When it came time to go home Kagome dreaded the thought. As they pulled up in front of the shrine Kagome sighed. "I had a great time tonight Kouga," she said as they stood at her front door.

"Me too, maybe we can do it again sometime?" Kouga asked "And, not to bring it up again, but you don't deserve to be treated like that, just please think about what I said."

"I will."

Kouga leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes, until 3."

"Then I'll pick you up after work, we can just hang out or something. You can invite your friends if you want. See you tomorrow Kagome." She smiled as she watched him get in his car and drive off.

"I thought you were just friends," a voice came from the shadows beside the house. Kagome strained to see who it was and sighed when Inuyasha stepped into the light.

"What do YOU want?"

"I just thought I'd come by to see how you were doing."

"Why do you even care?"

"I told you Kagome, I have a bad feeling."

"Yea, it's called jealousy, get over it because green isn't your color."

"I'm not kidding, Kagome. Something isn't right with you and I can sense it. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? You say you want Kikyou, you say you love her, but everytime I try to move on with my life you try to hold me back. Well not anymore. I'm done playing these games Inuyasha, I can't take it anymore. I love you, I always will, but you and I will never be anything but good friends."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha moved faster then she could follow and captured her lips with his. Inuyasha looked hurt when she pushed him away. "Fine, do whatever you want, but I warned you."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something in return but he was already gone. "Mom, I'm home," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"So, how was work?" her mom asked, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"It was good, I really like it AND I made $20 in tips today!"

"That's good, and how was your date? Imagine my surprise when it wasn't Inuyasha you were with."

"MOM! Were you spying on me?"

"No, Inuyasha came by looking for you earlier. I told him I thought you had a date with him and he stormed off muttering something about a 'damn wolf bastard'."

"He's new to our school, I've been helping him catch up and he offered to take me out for my trouble."

"He's cute," her mother said glancing at her over the cup.

"I knew it! You were spying on me!" Kagome whined and stuck her tongue out at her mom.

Both of them looked up when they heard someone come in the room. "Whasss all this racket? I can't hear myself think," Chad said from the door way.

Kagome's mom got up and placed a hand on his arm. "Honey you've had quite a bit to drink tonight, why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring you a snack."

She let out a small cry as Chad grabbed her arm. "Don't you tell me what to do bitch."

Kagome jumped up and stood between her mom and Chad. "Mom, go to Souta's room, lock the door, and turn the radio on as loud as you can. I don't care what you hear, don't come out here until I tell you it's ok." Her mom just stood there. "Mom, I said GO!" At that her mother ran up the stairs and Kagome heard the door close and lock and the radio blast through the house.

"What, you couldn't wait to get me alone?" Chad slurred.

"I won't let you hurt my family," Kagome said blocking his way up the steps.

"Sure, you just wanted to get me alone."

"Chad, you're drunk, you need to go lay down and sleep it off."

Kagome flinched as he pulled back a hand and smacked her across the face. "I don't listen to little whores, don't fucking tell me what to do."

Kagome stood her ground. "Just go lay down for a few hours and you'll feel better."

This time Chad grabbed a handful of hair and threw her to the floor. Kagome struggled as he climbed on top of her. "You want me to go lay down, fine, but first you have to do something for me."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as Chad pulled at her jeans and panties, then her whole mind went blank as he violated her body. When she felt him move from on top of her she opened her eyes and gathered her clothes. Chad laughed from behind her and she thought she was going to be sick. "You're nothing but a little whore and that's all you'll ever be." Kagome didn't see him come stand over her, she didn't sense anything until his foot connected with her ribs. "You're pathetic. You talk about how you're going to save your family, but you can't even protect yourself." Another kick. "You act like you're so goddamn perfect, but all you are is a slut." And another, and another until her whole world went black.

When Kagome woke up she could barely move. She didn't know how long she'd been out, all she knew was that she needed to check on her family. She gathered her clothes and slowly pulled them on. Her whole body hurt and she couldn't think straight. Where was Chad? She guessed he was probably in his room sleeping now. She drew in sharp breaths as she slowly walked up the steps. Finally reaching her room she grabbed the key she kept to Souta's door. She found her mother and Souta sitting on the bed huddled in fear, both relieved to see her. "I'm so sorry Kagome..." her mother said softly.

Kagome just shook her head and walked to her room. Sorry wasn't enough anymore. She was being raped and beaten just to keep her family safe and it wouldn't have to happen if her mother would just leave Chad. And everytime she stopped Chad from beating her mother all she got was a 'sorry', like she had just beaten her at a game of checkers, not stood by and let her daughter get beat then refused to leave the man doing the beating. She carefully laid down on her bed and looked at her clock, 1am. She had to be at work in 9 hours and she couldn't even move. As she fell asleep she wondered why she put up with it at all.

-

Angel: There you have it! Let us know what you think, REVIEW!

Kouga: How do you put up with this?

Inuyasha: Inu and Sesshoumaru had a makeout session last night!

Inu: Because she knows not to pry into my business.

Angel: Exactly, what THEY do is none of OUR business.

Sesshoumaru: Inu and Angel are right. Go to your human miko_s_, little brother.

Angel: Speaking of them I saw Kagome yesterday, but I haven't seen Kikyou around. How is the dead pile of dirt anyhow Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Grrrr...


	5. When Sorry Isn't Enough

Angel: Well, Inuyasha isn't talking to me, but oh well, not like I care!

Kouga: Yea, who cares what mutt-face does anyhow?

Angel: Oh yea, that reminds me, how's Ayame?

Kouga: ...

Angel: That's what I thought, you were in on the whole 'let's bug Inu and Sesshoumaru' thing too so leave it be.

Inu: Thank you, Angel, for letting us be.

Sess: -nods-

Angel: -sigh- Anyway, here we are, Chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy!

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepist pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change**

**by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight**

**Chapter Five:** **When Sorry Isn't Enough**

"Kagome dear, are you alright?" her mother asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I-I know sorry isn't enough, but I don't know what else to say. I love Chad, he helped me more then you can understand." Tears rolled down her face. "I just wish you wouldn't get in between us like that."

Kagome flinched as she sat up and pain shot through her body. "I shouldn't get in between you? So next time you want me let him just kick the shit out of you? I can't believe you... I try to help you, to keep you from suffering and all you can say is 'Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't try to help me.' I help you because I got tired of seeing you hiding behind makeup and sunglasses. I help you because somewhere inside I hold a hope that someday you will realize that he's never going to be the man he was before. I help you because praying wasn't enough and I gave that up a long time ago." Kagome turned her head as tears streamed down her face.

Her mother reached out a hand, but Kagome pushed it away as she slowly stood up from her bed. "I..." she started, but then stopped and looked down.

"You want to prove to me that you care, that you're really sorry for what he does to me? Leave him mom. Kick him out of our lives and then I'll believe that you really care about your family, until then you're words are about as good as your marriage." Kagome limped slowly into the bathroom and took a hot shower. It took away some of the pain, but it was still almost unbearable. When she came out of the bathroom her mother was gone from her room and she sighed. Maybe she was being too harsh, but she didn't know what else to do. She would never tell her mom what Chad was doing to her, it was safer to let her mom think he was only beating her. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to tell her, or anyone, about the other abuse she suffered. She wrapped her ribs carefully, the second time she had gone to the hospital after a beating she learned how to do it herself so that nobody would suspect what was going on. After getting dressed and putting on some makeup she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Kagome, why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"I can't I have to work and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No mom, I'm fine."

* * *

As Kagome got ready to clock out she felt like she was going to pass out from pain. Her ribs hurt worse now since she'd been moving around all day, but she'd gotten pretty good at hiding it. The rest of her body ached and throbbed and as the day went on she got a headache that just kept getting worse. By the time 3 rolled around she was ready to go home and lay down and not see another living soul until school the next morning, but she couldn't do that because she had promised Kouga she'd hang out with him. As she grabbed her stuff and walked out into the dining area a flash of silver caught her eye and she turned to see Inuyasha sitting at a booth staring intently at her. She sighed and walked over to him. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked her over and frowned. "I take it you got between your mom and Chad again last night."

"What's it to you?"

"Kagome, please don't act this way. I'm just worried about you. You might heal faster then most people, but you still need to see a doctor to make sure it's healing right."

"I'm not going to a doctor Inuyasha, I've told you before why I can't and if you understood anything about me or my family you would butt out and leave it be."

"Kagome, your my best friend, I have a right to worry about you."

"Well don't. I've taken care of myself for three years, nothing is going to change now. Now if you'll excuse me Kouga just came in and I promised him I'd hang with him today," Kagome said standing up.

As she walked past him he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You're in no condition to be walking around the mall. You need to get home and rest so your miko powers can do their work and start the healing process." His eyes pleaded with hers. "Let me take you home, you can tell Kouga whatever you want, just let me get you home and make sure your safe."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw a very angry Kouga headed in their direciton. "Get your hands off her mutt!" he exclaimed, staring Inuyasha down.

Kagome sighed. "It's ok Kouga, he was just leaving. Inuyasha, thank you for your concern, but I have a ride home."

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha started, but looked down. "Feh, whatever. I don't care what you do."

Kagome could hear the sadness in his voice. For a second she almost felt bad for the way she was treating him, but that went away with the memory of how he continuously hurt her. "Are you ready?" she asked Kouga.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kouga smiled at Inuyasha triumphantly as they turned and left. When they got in the car he looked at Kagome, worry written all over his face. "So what were you and that mutt talking about anyway?"

"Inuyasha just can't get it thorugh his head that I'm not his to worry about anymore."

He looked at her an frowned, he could tell she was in pain and that she was hiding something. "Kagome, are you ok? We don't have to go to the mall. We can just hang out at your place, or mine."

Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked weakly.

"You don't have to hide your pain from me... Please trust me enough to tell me that you're hurting."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I got so used to caring for myself that I forget the people around me."

"It's ok, lets go to my place. We can just watch TV or something, ok?"

Kagome nodded and watched out the window as they drove to his house. When they got there her mouth dropped. The place was huge! It was a four-story plantation style house with a huge circle driveway out front. In the middle of the driveway there was a fountain and beside the house sat a very large garage. Kagome was even more in shock when the garage door opened and there were at least 30 classic american cars inside. Kouga smiled as he watched her amazement. "So this is your house?"

"Yea, and these are my dad's cars. Over the years he's become quite a collector of american models."

"That's cool." As they walked into the house Kouga walked close to Kagome since she looked like she was ready to collapse. He decided to take her through the kitchen and up the service stairs. Right now she needed to rest, not look around his house, he could always give her the grand tour later. Kagome gasped when he opened the door to a large room. It looked like a living room and there were doors on either side. "Wow, what is this room?"

"Oh this is my room," Kouga said like it was unimpressive. He pointed to the door on the right, "That is my sleeping quarters and the other is my personal bathroom."

"My bedroom doesn't even have a TV."

"Well, it's not important. What do you want to do? We can watch TV, play video games, anything you want to do."

Kagome blushed a bit. "Um, actually I'm kind of tired. If it's not a bother I'd like to lay down for a bit, just get a little rest you know?"

"Sure, you go lay down and I'll call the servants up with a snack, anything special?"

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thank you, and I don't really care as long as it's not coffee or muffin related"

Kouga laughed and flashed her a smile. "Ok, no coffee or muffins, got it. Now go and rest."

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she cried out in pain as the arm around her tightened involuntarily. Wait, arm!? Kagome and Kouga both jumped and looked around. "Kagome I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't think and you were, then I..."

Kagome laughed lightly. "Kouga, it's ok. It was more the unexpectedness of it then the pain. I come from a long line of priests and priestesses so I heal rather quickly. It still hurts, but not as bad and by morning it should be healed completely." She looked around the room. "What time is it anyway?"

Kouga looked at his watch. "It's 6:30."

"Oh crap! My mom is probably wondering where I am!" She grabbed her cell and looked at the screen. Four missed calls and three voicemail. Kagome listened to the three voicemail, each one sounding more urgent, but all saying the same thing, 'Where are you and why aren't you home?'

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh, yea, I just need to get home," Kagome said standing up.

Kouga hesitated a second and mulled over his next words. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" he asked quickly then looked away.

"I, uh..." Kagome was speechless.

"I don't mean I want to...you know, not that I wouldn't want to, I just...oh god I sound like an idiot."

Kagome laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a long time and the sound was music to his ears. "Sure, I can stay here. I'll just tell my mom I'm staying with Sango." Kouga looked up as she walked over and put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered against the sensative skin, causing shivers down his spine and a low growl rumble in his chest.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips fiercely. Her eyes closed as she kissed back and a whimper escaped as Kouga pulled away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said apologeticly.

"It's ok," she replied standing on her tiptoes until her lips gently brushed his. "I didn't say stop."

It was his turn to be surprised as she kissed him hard and passionately. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly to allow him entrance. He growled softly as her tounge gently ran across his. Her head spun as he kissed along her jawline and down her neck. Each place he kissed burned and tingled long after his lips left the spot. In her mind she knew they shouldn't be doing this, they barely knew each other, but her body was on fire and there was no convincing it to stop. _Besides_, her mind started to reason,_ you've spilled your soul to him, it's as if you've been together for much longer then 3 days_. With her mind on her side she might have been able to fight her body, but now, against her body AND mind, she had no chance. A small cry escaped her lips as he gently laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her. _You have to tell him_, she thought. _You have to at least tell him you're not a virgin_. God she hated when her conscience was right. Even if it had the potential of ruining all the passion threatening to explode from the room she had to at least tell him that. He didn't have to know the whole truth, at least not yet, but he did deserve to know she wasn't a virgin. "Kouga," she said softly as he nipped at her neck and shoulders. Reluctanly he pulled back to look at her. "I, um, there's something I want to tell you before we go any further. I, uh, I hope you don't think any less of me because of this, but I'm not a virgin... My first sexual experience wasn't exactly the image I want in my head when I think of sex. Please don't think I'm some kind of awful person."

Kouga smiled at her. "I could never think of you like that. Kagome, you are the most honest, trustworthy girl I've ever met. So what if you've had sex before? We've all made mistakes, part of life is getting past them and living life in the moment."

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Kagome," he replied and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Angel: -clears throat- And this concludes another installment of Things Change.

Kouga: Woo-hoo I'm getting laid!

Inu: -rolls eyes-

Angel: It's not really you idiot, it's a story. And how do you know for sure?

Inuyasha: Yea, Kagome would never have sex with you!

Sesshoumaru: -rolls eyes-

Angel: Again it is a STORY, she may or may not have sex with Kouga, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Kouga: But I want to know if I get laid by the beautiful Kagome!

Inu: Lean over here and I'll whisper it in your ear.

-Kouga leans over and Inu smacks him in the head-

Angel: You're a pig, and you'll wait til the next chapter just like everyone else.

Inuyasha: I bet Inu got laid last night.

Inu and Sesshoumaru!!

Kouga: I smell his scent all over her.

Inu: Gr... It was a makeo-

Sesshoumaru: -interrupts Inu by placing his hand on her shoulder- I think there's another way to go about this.

All??

Inu: -gives a very dark and scary smirk-

All!!

Inu: -cracks knuckles- You're mince meat, mutts!

Kouga and Inuyasha: O.O OH SHIT!!!

Inu: -growls-

Sesshoumaru: -smirks-

Inu: -pounces on Inuyasha and Kouga-

Kouga and Inuyasha: AHHHH!!!

-fighting in the background-

Angel: Um, ignore the crashing sounds and REVIEW I SAY!


	6. Trust in Me

Angel: Hello again. How are you all?

Kouga: I want to know if I'm getting laid!

Inu: -sighs and rolls eyes-

Angel: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! God, you're a disgusting pig! I don't know why Ayame wants to marry you so much.

Inuyasha: Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...

Angel: It's hard to wake up when you don't get to sleep in the first place, now shut up, and either make me coffee or both of you go somewhere where I don't have to look at you again today.

Inuyasha: -whispering to Kouga- Damn, I thought Inu was crabby.

Inu: -slaps Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Hey!

Angel: What part of GO AWAY, do you not understand!? And you, readers, READ!

Inu: -sigh- You're giving me a headache. It's not like you're the only one who didn't get much sleep.

Inuyasha: You probably did it last night.

Kouga: -backs away from Inuyasha-

Inu: -punches Inuyasha all the way to other side of country- God, I wonder why I don't kill him.

Sesshoumaru: You're too tired to care.

Inu: Maybe, I was up all night trying to fix my damn monitor. It exploded and I got a new widescreen.

Angel: By the way, I've gotten a couple PMs and such about Kagome being willing to have sex with someone she barely knows. What you need to understand is that Kagome has suffered a huge sexual trauma and while there are several different ways people deal with this. The two most common ways are to stay away from sex completely, or try to have a sexual relationship(s) to block out the memory of what happened. So please don't think I'm trying to make Kagome some type of slut or whatever term you choose to use, I am merely going by what I've witnessed.

* * *

**Things Change  
by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Six: Trust In Me**

Kouga kissed her again with more urgency and groaned defeatedly as her cell phone went off yet again. "Maybe you should answer that," he said picking her phone up off the nightstand and handing it to her.

"Hello?" Kagome answered. "No mom, I didn't forget the rule, I just lost track of time... I'm at Sango's, she wanted to know if I could stay tonight... Yes I know tomorrow is a school day, I'll stop by the house and pick up my books and uniform in the morning... Ok, fine... I love you too mom, see you in a while."

"I take it you can't stay."

Kagome glared at her phone. "No, mom is being a real you know what about it."

"It's ok. Maybe we can plan something for this weekend?" he asked, flashing her that sexy smile.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Maybe."

* * *

"I thought you said you were with Sango," her mother said as she walked in the door. 

"We were, Kouga offered to bring me home since it was on his way," Kagome lied as she sat down across from her mom.

"Kagome Leigh Higurashi! Don't insult me by lying! I called Sango since I couldn't get ahold of you, she said she hasn't seen you since Friday after school."

"I was at Kouga's house, ok? I didn't feel like coming home after work so he offered to take me to his house."

"And you were going to stay the night there!?"

"Yes mom I was, I need to get away from this house, away from Chad, away from you! I'm so tired of always being stressed out, wondering if he's going to start a fight tonight, if I'm going to have to call school with another made-up illness so my body can have time to recover. You don't know the first thing about what's going on with me, so don't sit there and act like you do."

"Young lady you will not use that tone with me in my own home!" her mother yelled standing.

"Fine! I don't want to be in your home anyways! I don't want to live in a house with an abusive alcoholic and his enabler!" Kagome screamed running out the door.

She didn't know where to go, but she wasn't going to stop. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore and collapsed. Slowly catching her breath she got up and looked around. She was at the old park that her father used to take her to when she was little. Her eyes filled with tears at the memories. "Why did you leave us?" she whispered softly. "We need you dad... I need you." The wind whispered through the trees and wrapped around her and for just a moment she felt safe before it disappeared.

After she had spent an hour or better looking around and reliving old memories she decided she needed to call someone. She couldn't call her mother, there was noway she was going back there tonight. She could call Sango, but she would ask a million and one questions, Kagome didn't feel like answering questions. Kouga was there for her, but he would want answers this time. There was only one person that she could think of who would pick her up, no questions asked.

"Hello?" came a worried voice over the phone.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome! Where are you, you're mom called me and said nobody knew where you were."

"I, uh, I'm at the park by the old elementary school. Please, I don't want her to know where I am."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." And the other end went dead.

Kagome dialed one more number and waited for the answering machine to pick up. "Mom, I just want you to know I'm safe and I'm sorry, but I need some time to think... I'll be home in a few days, just don't worry about me."

* * *

"Kagome, you need to wake up," came Inuyasha's voice through the fog of sleep. "Kagome, school starts in less then an hour, come on!" 

Kagome stretched and opened her eyes. At first she was confused as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. As she remembered what happened the night before she looked at Inuyasha and gave him a sad smile. "You know, you really saved me last night... Why'd you do that? After everything that has gone on between us it actually surprised me that you even picked up the phone."

Inuyasha placed a hand over hers. "This girl I know told me once that before we could ever be in a relationship together I had to promise her that I would always remember we were friends first."

He was startled as the smell of salt entered his nose. "Inuyasha, where did that girl go? I've been trying to find her and I just can't..."

Inuyasha sighed and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Kagome that girl is still there, she's just lost. Everyone loses a piece of themselves, but that doesn't mean it's gone forever."

Kagome looked at him in awe. "Wow Inuyasha, that was actually really helpful. I think you might have actually matured a little since we were ten."

Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. "God, see if I try to be nice to you again!" he said jokingly and got up.

"Now seriously if you don't get your lazy ass out of my bed and get dressed we're going to be late."

"Oh my god! That reminds me, I don't have a uniform to wear today! And my books are at the shrine!"

"I took care of that for you, Sango is bringing one to school with her. So just put your clothes from yesterday back on and she's stopping by to get your books and all your uniforms, don't worry she's not going to tell them where you're staying. Now come on if I'm late again they're going to make me stay with a foster family until I'm 18, come on!"

Kagome jumped out of bed and stared at him. Inuyasha stared back. "Get out baka! I'm not changing with you in here!"

Inuyasha threw his hands up and walked out. "Damn women..."

When Kagome walked out of the bedroom Inuyasha was tapping his foot. "Jesus woman, how long does it take to get dressed?"

"Shut up! I had to brush my hair! Now I have to brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go."

"EW! You're not using my toothbrush!"

"No baka, I'm not. I wouldn't use your toothbrush if it were the last toothbrush on earth. Have you forgotten that I have a toothbrush here?"

"No, I-uh-was just trying to see if you remembered."

"Sure, whatever. I'll be ready in a minute."

* * *

When they got to school everyone stared as she got out of Inuyasha's car. Rumors of what had happened the night before were flying through the school. Everything from she ran off to Osaka with a lover to she beat up her mom and ran so she didn't get arrested. The only thing she hadn't heard people talk about yet was the truth. Sango asked to skip classes so she could stay with her all day and by lunch Kagome just wanted to be alone. Finally getting away from Sango for minute, Kagome walked out to the courtyard and sat under the cherry blossom tree. When she heard someone walking toward her she looked up to see an angry and hurt Kouga. "Kouga, I..." she didn't know what to say. 

Kouga looked away. "You went to that baka mutt instead of me?"

"I knew Inuyasha wouldn't ask questions and I didn't have any answers for anyone. Inuyasha and I will always be friends, that's something you're going to have to deal with or we can't be together."

"You can trust me, I would have let you be if you just asked me to.," Kouga said then after a long silence he sighed. "I don't like the mutt, but I won't lose you over it. If you want to be friends with him I can't stop you. Just next time you decide to disappear call me, please? I was so worried when I got here and heard that you took off last night. I didn't know what happened to you and I was scared to death. I called your house and your mom was hystarical, your brother said nobody knew where you were. I saw you walk in with that half-breed and I just couldn't face you. I was so angry, then when I finally thought I was calm enough to talk to you Sango was with you."

Kagome looked away. "Yea, sorry about that... She's taken it upon herself to be my watch dog..."

"It's ok, just come stay with me please? I'll feel better knowing you're safe at my house. If you stay with the mutt your mom or Chad will eventually find you. They don't know where I live and even if they find my house my father owns several estates all over Japan. We could be safe together forever."

"I don't want to live on the run... I have to face my mother sometime, I just can't do it right now. I was so mad at her and

I just couldn't handle being there anymore..."

"Well, at least stay with me until you go home. I know you and the half-breed are friends, but I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me."

"Ok, my stuff is in Inuyasha's car, so after school I'll go get it." Kouga helped Kagome stand up and pulled her close.

As he pushed his lips softly against hers a noise started them both. "Kagome, where did you g---oh," Sango said, blushing and going back in the door.

Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand. "Let's get to class."

* * *

Angel: Ok finally here is Chapter 6, sorry this one took a little longer, but it's been a rough week. At least the Giants won the Superbowl! I'm not a Giants fan, I'm a Steelers fan, but I think Tom Brady is a cocky bastard who deserved to be beat by the underdog! REVIEW 

Inu: I admit that it was an interesting game, and I don't care about football.

Inuyasha: WHAT?! Don't care?! What's wrong with you?

Inu: Nothing, I'm more of a player, not a watcher. Besides, I get enough action fighting Hiako.

Kouga: Who's Hiako?

Inu: None of your concern.

Sesshoumaru: …

Inuyasha: God, what's up with you? You're usually backing Inu.

Sesshoumaru: …Nothing, just unamused.

Inu: Yeah, I'm bored too.


	7. Hold Me in Your Arms Forever

Angel: Ok, I actually got a couple hours of sleep, my interview went well, and my son is healthy and sleeping through the night.

Kouga: Good, so you're not going to yell this time?

Angel: Nope! Not today! Today is a good day!

Inuyasha: -whispers to Kouga- I think she's on drugs…

Inu: Baka.

Angel: -throws shoe at Inuyasha- I'm not medicated, I'm just in a good mood.

Sesshoumaru: This is rarely a good thing…

Inu: -whispers- Sesshoumaru, keep your mouth shut.

Angel: -glares daggers at everyone- Can't I just be happy for one day without everyone thinking I'm drugged!?

Inu: Calm down, Angel. You're starting to yell. Don't waste your voice on the two idiots behind Sesshoumaru.

Kouga: HEY!

Inuyasha: Gr…

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by: Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Seven: Hold Me In Your Arms Forever**

"Inuyasha stop! Please don't be upset with me..." Kagome pleaded as they stood by Inuyasha's car.

"How can I not be upset!?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air. By now they had drawn quite a crowd. "You're choosing to stay with that-that wolf rather then me! All he wants is to get you in bed!"

Kagome stopped and her blood boiled in her veins. One look told Inuyasha he'd gone too far. "How dare you?" her low voice threatened. "I am staying with him of my own free will and if we do have sex it is NONE of your business. If you can't respect my relationship with Kouga then I suggest you just stop talking to me at all. Now please let me get my things out of your car."

Inuyasha pressed the button to unlock his car and stepped to the side. "I just wish you would stay with me Kagome, that way I know you're safe."

Kagome closed the door, faced him, and sighed. "Inuyasha I'll be fine, Kouga will take care of me." She glared as she turned to walk away from the car. "Take a picture it will last longer!" she snapped as she walked through the crowd of people standing around his car.

Kouga waved her over to his car and opened the passenger door. "Your chariot my love," he said as she got in.

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand when he got in. "You know you're too good to me. I don't deserve to be treated like this."

"I know, you deserve so much better."

* * *

"Kouga, who's your new friend?" his father asked as he gave Kagome a tour of the house.

"Dad, this is Kagome, the girl I was telling you about from school," Kouga answered as they walked into the den.

Kouga's father looked at Kagome and raised his eyebrows. "She has nice child bearing hips." Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. "And she seems to be quite a powerful miko. She will make a fine mate."

Kouga didn't know such shades of red existed until this moment. "Father!" he barked.

His father just shrugged it off. "I was only pointing out the obvious."

After they left the den and went back to his room Kouga gave Kagome an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Father, he can be a bit..." he paused to think of a word, "blunt sometimes."

"It's ok," Kagome replied smiling. "There is one thing he's wrong about."

"Oh?"

"I'm not a powerful miko. My abilities are rudimentary at best."

Kouga smiled. "I think you underestimate yourself. Your power is greater than any miko I've met, it's just unrefined. With training and practice you could become one of the most powerful mikos in Japan."

Kagome laughed a little. "You're just being nice to me."

Kouga's demeanor turned more serious. "I've felt your power, you may not notice because it's always been a part of you, it's grown with you. Your whole life you've been controling them and just didn't know. You've been restraining them unconsciously and every so often you release them without realizing it. If you could learn to control them it's possible you could purify lesser demons and eventually with much training even greater demons."

Kagome shrugged. "I never really worried about learning to use my power. It does what I need it to do and that's all that matters. I mean it's not like there is a market for demon purifying anymore. Our country grew out of that fear long ago." Kagome sat down on the couch and looked up at him. "Can we talk about something else?" She didn't want to talk about her powers, Kouga thought it was subcounscious that held her powers back but Kagome knew better. It had taken years of rigirous training to contain her powers, but after what happened they had to do something. Kagome shuddered at the thought of what happened that day at the park in Kyoto.

_"Shin, look! It's a girl!" a little youkai boy said pointing at Kagome. _

_She smiled as they walked over to her. "Hi! My name is Kagome, do you want to play?" she had asked sweetly as she stopped her swing. _

_The older boy looked down at her. "And she's human at that," he scoffed. "We don't want your kind around here. This is our playground and you can't be here because I say so." _

_Kagome smiled again. "I only want to play. I can go play on something else if you want this." _

_"What we want is for you to leave," the boy said pushing her off the swing. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and anger as she stood up. A blue aura flashed around her like lightening and the boys backed away, but not soon enough._

She could still hear their screams of pain in her mind. Her father had found her unconcious after expending all her power and the boys were both rushed to the hospital. The doctors said they were surprised they even made it out alive. After that day her father never underestimated her powers again. He took her to a shrine outside Osaka to train her body to contain and restrict her powers. It had taken 3 years of constant tortureous training, but she learned to hold it back and only use it for what she needed.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" Kouga asked, concern plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Kouga, no I didn't hear."

"I asked if you wanted something to eat. The servents will be coming around taking dinner orders soon."

"Um, I'll just have a salad I think. I don't feel much like eating."

Kouga grabbed her hand. "I don't know what you were thinking about just now, but whatever it was I'm sure it will be ok."

Kagome smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips gently. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, for just being here."

"You're welcome," he said kissing her passionately. Kouga ran his hands through her silky hair and down her back.

Kagome's heart raced and her body begged for more of his touch. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He nibbled gently at her shoulder and collar bone. A hand ran down his chest and left fire in it's path. She let out a small cry of surprise when he lifted her off the couch and carried her to his bed. He looked down at her as he laid her down. "If you want me to I will stop right here and now. If want me to stop at anytime just say something ok?"

Kagome nodded then kissed him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. Her lips followed his jaw to his neck and he growled softly in approval. She didn't notice his hand slowly inching its way up her shirt and gasped as he found her breast. He pulled the shirt over her head and pulled off his own shirt. As his hand made it's way down to the button of her jeans he looked at her for approval. Without hesitation she nodded and her eyes begged him. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her that this was the point of no return, that there was no turning back after this but she blocked it out. She wanted to feel loved, to feel the touch of someone that cared for her, to block out the pain Chad had put her through. She nodded again, this time pulling at his belt and removing it. This was it, there was no looking back, no stopping it now and her mind, body, and soul gave in to the passion of the moment.

* * *

As they lay together afterwards, bodies covered in sweat Kagome began to cry. She cried for her loss of innocence, she cried for the pain that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block out, and she cried for the girl that was lost and what she had become.

* * *

Angel: Yes I know it's short, but this seemed like the best place to leave off... AND I want you all to know that I still love you and I WILL NOT give up on this story because I really like it, I know in my head where this is going, AND most of all I don't want to disappoint you.

Inu: We are too dedicated to pleasing our fans so be happy we're some of the few people who actually finishes their stories because they're IN IT THROUGH THE END.

Angel: With that said I want to tell you all that I just got a call about a job, if I accept it, which I most likely will, I will be working anywhere from 40-60 hours a week so I don't know how often we will be able to update. I'm so sorry to do this to you all, but money doesn't grow on trees and I have a son to take care of.

Inu: -tries not to sound rude or offend anyone- Unlike some of you, we actually have lives outside the internet.

Angel: Now, please review and right now we need lots of reviews to motivate us, especially when I'm tired from work and taking care of the baby.


	8. Losing Yourself

Angel: That went well... I no longer have a job. My son got sick and the babysitter won't take him if he's sick because it can make the other kids sick. Because I couldn't be there I got fired... I'm just going to get a part-time job for now.

Sesshoumaru: Perhaps then you will stop complaining about not seeing the child and your spouse?

Angel: Yes I'll quit complaining. And besides that job sucked...

Inuyasha: You're just saying that because you got canned!

Angel: You're an ass, shut up.

Kouga: I GOT LAID!

Inuyasha: And you made her cry! Ha, ha, HA!!

Kouga: I GOT LAID!

Inu: -sighs-

Sesshoumaru: Something wrong?

Inu: I'm wondering how I became so dedicated in this story...

Sesshoumaru: But you're assisting writers on three other stories.

Inu: But I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity with Inu-baka and Kouga over there.

Inuyasha: You idiot! YOU MADE KAGOME CRY!!

Kouga: They're tears of joy!!

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inu: See what I mean?

Sesshoumaru: -nods- Now I'm wondering how I kept myself away from the thought of slitting my wrists...

Angel: I wonder the same thing sometimes...

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Eight: Losing Yourself **

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Kouga asked smelling the salt of her tears. She rolled away from him and curled herself into a ball. "Is it something I did? Something I said?"

Kagome wiped her tears and looked at him. "You didn't do anything," she said softly. "I-I just thought this would... I don't know what I thought. I really like you Kouga, alot, I just don't think I was as ready for this as I thought."

Kouga looked away. "I'm sorry..." he said getting up and putting his clothes back on. "I, uh, I'm gonna call the maid and place our dinner orders. You said a salad right? Anything else?"

Kagome shook her head, looking away to hide the shame in her eyes. He walked out and closed the door behind him to let her be alone. She sat for a few minutes, wondering why she had done it, why she had taken that step. Her subconscious mocked her_, I told you not to do it_, it said. She laid on his bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. What had she become?

Her eyes drifted shut and when she opened them it was dark outside. She got up and put her clothes on, then started toward the door between the two rooms. Suddenly her whole body ached and screamed at her, her heart clinched like a fist in her chest and she struggled to breath. She felt like her whole world was crashing around her, everything was changing so fast, everything was falling to pieces in front of her and she felt like she had no control. The room spun and suddenly all went dark.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome honey please wake up!" she heard her mother crying out to her.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Please baby, wake up."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she squeezed them shut in defense against the bright light. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her close. "What's going on?" Kagome strained to ask.

"I heard a noise and found you unconscious on the floor," Kouga said softly from the corner of the room.

"Thank you so much again," Kagome's mother said, still holding her daughter close.

Kagome looked around the room. Kouga was in the corner looking at anything but her, Souta was standing beside their mother, relief flooding his young face, and much to her disgust Chad sat in a chair at the foot of her bed. "What happened?"

"We don't know, the doctor wanted to wait until you woke up and talk to you."

Kagome didn't like the sound of that. It was never good when the doctor wanted to talk to you alone... or was it that it was never good when the doctor wanted to talk to the whole family... She couldn't remember, but either way she had a feeling it wasn't good news.

An obviously demon doctor walked in and looked at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, I'm Dr. Saito, but you can call me Dr. Angel if you like," the woman said extending her hand to the girl. Kagome shook her hand and smiled at the woman, she seemed nice enough.

"Where did Dr. Nasagi go?" Kagome's mother asked, trusting the human doctor much more than the demon doctor.

"Dr. Nasagi called me in because I'm a sort of specialist in this field."

"And what field would that be?" Kagome asked shakily.

"We will discuss that as soon as everyone else leaves. I have a doctor/patient confidentiality clause to follow so none of you can be here. Shoo, go get refreshments or something."

After everyone left the room Dr. Saito turned to Kagome and sniffed the air. Kagome looked at the woman like she was crazy. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

The doctor didn't seem to hear her and jotted down notes on her clip board then pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Dr. Nasagi? Yes... Yes, I'd say 4 hours or less. Ok, I'm getting ready to talk to her right now. No offense Nasagi but I've been a doctor alot longer then you've been alive, I think I know protocol." She hung up and looked at Kagome. "Sorry about that, well let's get formally introduced first. I'm Dr. Angel Saito, you can call me Dr. Saito, Dr. Angel, or just plain Angel if you'd like, I don't really care for formalities. I'm an inu demon, from the Saito clan, we are in alliance with the Taisho clan, but I'm sure as a human this means nothing to you so sorry for rambling."

"Not at all, I'm really interested in demon clans. My boyfriend is a wolf demon, we talked a little about inu demons as well, he said his father works with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, I thought the pup looked familiar. Sesshoumaru and myself used to give his father such hell growing up..." Angel said looking nostalgic. "But that's not why we are here. Inuyoukai, such as myself, are usually specialists in disease fields since we can sniff out disease and illness with our heightened sense of smell, but before you panic I am an exception to the rule. I'm an Obstetrician. If trained well enough an inu can catch a pregnancy almost right at conception."

Kagome was lost, utterly confused. "So if your job is to sense pregnancy then why are you here?"

Angel looked dumbfounded at the girl. "Kagome, have you been sexually active recently?"

Kagome's face went from confused to horrified. "You mean..."

"Yes, from what I can tell the fetus is within 4 hours of conception." Kagome tried to wrap her head around the information she just got. "Also sperm can live in a womans body for up to 5, sometimes even 7 days, and you can becopme impregnanted within an hour, or it can be days after you have sex. So if you haven't had sex in the last few days that explains why the fetus was only now concieved. The only reason Dr. Nasagi called me was because all your tests came back good, nothing was wrong and often in powerful mikos such as yourself their aura changes too suddenly for the body to keep up with and causes them to lose consciousness."

Kagome just stared at her hands in her lap. Without even thinking about it a hand went to her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." she said with disbelief. "I'm only 15, I can't be pregnant, I can't take care of a baby..."

Angel placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What ever choice you make I will be here with you every step of the way. It's my job. I only work on miko and demon pregnancies because of the risks that come along with them. Right now I only have 5 other patients so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Kagome looked out the window of her room as she accepted what the doctor was telling her. "I'm pregnant," she said softly to her reflection.

* * *

Angel: HAHA! Didn't expect me to be in there did you, or well my OC, but HA!

Kouga: You're all hyped up about that all the while poor Kagome is PREGNANT! Nobody cares about you being in the story, the big thing is Kagome's pregnancy!!!

Sesshoumaru: How did you know Inuyoukai can sense pregnancy so soon?

Angel: -shrugs- My in-laws dog was acting strange around me before I found out I was pregnant so I just figured if dogs can sense it early then dog demons should too.

Inu: Oh, sure, compare us to the animals...

Inuyasha: Shut up, you whiney bitch.

All!!

Inuyasha: Oops...

Inu: -growls-

Sesshoumaru: Should I stop her?

Angel: No I'm bored, this will be entertaining for at least a few minutes.

Inuyasha: -runs away like hell-

Inu: Come back here!


	9. Wtih You Through it All

Angel: Ok, well we got some very interesting news in the last chapter! -sighs- Also I apologize for making a generalization and comparing Inuyoukai to dogs, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry to all Inuyoukai who may have been offended by my comment...

Sesshoumaru: As well you should be...

Angel: Psh, I'm not sorry to you, I apologize to all Inuyoukai without sticks up their butts.

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inuyasha: HAHAHA! You tell him Angel!

Angel: I'm not apologizing to you either, I said youkai, not hanyou.

Inuyasha: ...

Angel: Anyone else I can piss off today?

Inu: What about Kouga?

Kouga: What?!

Inu: -rolls eyes-

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own. If I did the pairings in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Nine: With You Through It All **

Kouga stared at Kagome in disbelief. There was no way he heard what he just thought he did, he was just upset and hearing things, right? "You're what?" he asked for the thrid time.

"You heard right. The Inuyoukai they brought in to speak to me, she was trained to detect pregnancy at conception and sense the aura shifts that go along with it. Apparently that's what caused me to blackout, my aura changed too suddenly for my body keep up so it shut down," Kagome said still staring at her reflection in the window.

"But how... I mean we just had sex, and this was the first time..."

"Yea well, not using condoms will do that to you I guess," Kagome snapped, her voice cold and bitter. She didn't mean to be nasty with him, but there was too much going on in her head to deal with his nonesense too. She wanted to forget that there was a possibility it was Chad's baby not Kouga's, but deep inside her conscious was telling her that she was counting her chickens a little too early. Right now she just needed to focus on herself and the baby. Angel had gone over options, abortion being one of them and Kagome would be lying to herself if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She had always thought she'd be completely against it no matter the circumstance, but now just the thought that the baby she was carrying could be the result of Chad's attacks made her sick. The only thing that made her decide against an abortion was that the child could also be Kouga's and she could never forgive herself if she aborted his baby. What had happened to her simple, 15 year-old, carefree life? Chad had taken away more then he could ever imagine.

Kouga walked over and put a hand on hers. "I'm sorry, I know you're going dealing with this too. Here I am acting like I'm the only one affected, how selfish."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that, I just... This is so much to deal with at one time and I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. Sure we're a little young to be starting a family, but who cares? My father will help us and I'm sure your family will do what they can for us too."

Kagome sighed. "I wouldn't be too sure of that..." she whipsered to herself. "I don't even know how to tell them..."

"We will tell them together, I'm just as much a part of this as you are. I won't let you go through this alone."

Kagome's lip quivered and her eyes started to water. How could she tell him that the baby might not be his? _Why tell him? _a voice in her head rang out._ I mean what are the chances that it's Chad's? Angel told you the chances of fertilization lower drasticly after the first 24 hours, then they keep going down. It's Kouga's for sure, have no doubts about that!_ Kagome thought about it and decided the voice was right. The chances of the baby being HIS were slim to none. Kouga had to be the father, it was the only thing that made sense. "Thank you," she said to him as he ran his hands through her hair.

* * *

Kagome sighed. Today she was going home to the shrine. They kept her overnight to run some labs and so Angel could make sure everything was progressing normally. In a demon/human pregnancy the egg had enough issues attaching, in a miko/demon pregnancy the mikos powers has to adjust to the unknown aura the fetus gives. After Angel monitered her for 24 hours she gave her the all clear to go home, her only orders being to take it easy and try not to get too stressed. As the pulled up to the shrine she sighed again. She still hadn't told her family she was pregnant... She had talked Angel into telling them that she had just gotten overstimulated and her body couldn't handle all the changes at once. That bought her a little time before she had to tell them what really happened.

"Kagome! You're home!" her little brother said running and jumping into her open arms.

"Not so rough kiddo, you're sister has been through alot," mom said as she walked around Kagome and up the steps.

Kagome smiled down at Souta and hugged him. "I missed you too."

Souta pulled away and crossed his arms. "Who said I missed you?" he asked sticking his tounge out and running up the stairs.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. This is how the family used to be before dad died, before Chad came around. They were all happy, they played games and had a million and one inside jokes. After dad died it seemed like those things just slowly disappeared, then after Chad they drowned in the alcohol and beatings. All of them knew things were different, but nobody said anything, they just let it slip away. As she reached the top of the steps she turned to the Go-Shin-Boku. When she was little her father always told her to pray there if she really wanted it to come true. She walked to the tree and placed a hand on it's thick trunk. She lowered her head and placed a hand on her stomach as she knelt beneath it's consuming branches. "If there is someone out there listening," she whispered, "please, kami please let this baby be Kouga's." Her body glowed and the tree began to glow as if some kind of agreement had come between the two of them. Kagome lifted her head into the suns rays and felt as if warm arms were wrapping around her and for just a moment she could see her father holding her close and telling her it would be ok.

* * *

"KAGOME! Where the hell are you!?" came Sango's voice in the last of 20 messages she had left.

Kagome sighed as she dialed Sango's number. The phone didn't even get through the first ring when Sango's voice came over the line. "OH MY GOD! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!?"

Kagome laughed a little. "I'm sorry."

"You better be! We didn't know where you were or anything!"

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Miroku, Inuyasha, you know, your friends. So where were you?"

"I was in the hospita-"

"WHERE!? What happened? Was it Chad? I swear to kami if he hurt you again I'll kill him!"

"Sango I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"Oh thank go--- YOU'RE WHAT!!!????"

Kagome sighed. "I know..."

"Kagome, you're fifteen! You just started dating Kouga, you're telling you've already... you know."

Kagome changed from upset to pissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've only been dating the guy for like a week and you're already pregnant! Wait, how do you know already if you've only been together for a week. You never had sex with Inuyasha, right?"

"No I never had sex with Inuyasha, and what's it matter to you if I had sex with Kouga?"

"I just... I mean you dated Inuyasha for like 3 years and never, you know. Now you've been with Kouga for a week and you're pregnant... What are people going to think of you when they find out?"

"I don't give a shit and why the hell do you care what people think of me, it's my life! I called because I needed a friend but forget it," Kagome shouted, snapping her phone shut and throwing it across the room.

A knock came on her door a few minutes later. "Kagome sweety are you ok? I heard some yelling and it sounded like something fell..." her mother's concerned voice came.

"I'm fine mom, just tired I guess," Kagome lied. She wasn't okay, the person who was supposed to be her best friend basically just called her a slut. She sighed and laid down, curling her knees up to her chest. _When did life become so complicated? _she thought for the thousandth time in the last week.

* * *

(this is taking place a week or so later just so there is no confusion)

"Kagome!" her mother called. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was disoriented. "Kagome you better get down here! Your friend is here."

"I don't have any friends," Kagome grumbled as she climbed out of bed. She looked at the clock, it was 7am, who the hell in their right mind showed up at her house at 7am!? It was Saturday, she didn't have to work and the only person she was on speaking terms with at the moment was Kouga. As soon as she told Inuyasha, another person who was supposed to be her friend, about the situation she had found herself in he turned and walked away and hadn't so much as looked in her general direction for a week. Sango had told Miroku, who in turn told her he was "disappointed" in her, which caused another "This is my life" speech and they hadn't talked since then either. To make things worse she was starting to feel nauseous all the time and could barely eat. It was getting harder to keep the secret from her mom, Kagome was sure she already knew. It was like spidey sense, only for moms.

A knock on her door brought her out of her drousy musings. "Kagome," came Kouga's voice, "can I come in?"

"Yea it's unlocked," she said laying back down.

Kouga walked in and sat on her bed, worry written all over his face. "Your mom said you weren't feeling well, is everything ok?"

"Yea, I just feel like hurling everywhere."

"Is that, um, normal?" he asked hesitently.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so, I called Angel and she just sent over some ginger tea and told me to eat crackers. It doesn't really help... I just makes my vomit taste like ginger..."

"Kagome, we need to tell our parents," he said quickly.

"I'm not ready..." she said softly.

"You're never GOING to be ready. We have to tell them sometime, you can't keep your appointments with Angel secret forever, not to mention it's going to get... obvious."

"But we have a while before that, I'm still getting used to the idea, I can't even imagine explaining it to our parents yet..."

"Explaining what?" came a voice from the doorway. Kagome and Kouga looked at the person then at each other, the same thought going through both their heads. Uh-oh...

* * *

Angel: SOOOO I want to know who YOU think is in the doorway.

Inu: The first person who guesses correctly will get to have their own OC as an important character in the next chapter.

Sesshoumaru: In addition, the first 5 reviewers get to name a character for next chapter as well.

Angel: Now you have incentive, REVIEW!


	10. The Secret's Out

Angel: OK, let's FINALLY get this show on the road! It's been a rough few weeks folks so I'm sorry this is late, but DEAL WITH IT! My water heater took a dive, as did my water conditioning unit so we had to have BOTH replaced within two weeks. My son got his shots and had a fever for a few days, but all is well now and I have this chapter bottled up inside so let's do it!

Inuyasha: I don't like this, you aren't being your moody self.

Angel: -throws a shoe at Inuyasha- Bad dog, shut up!

Inu: ... -clears throat-

Angel: No offense, Inu.

Inu: None taken.

Sesshoumaru: And?

Angel: No comment.

Inu: Sorry, Sess. You're not offended about this as I am. You being a _man_ and all.

Sesshoumaru: You are not the kind to let things go, are you?

Inu: Oh, I am. Just the sexist things I find aggravating.

Kouga: -whispers to Inuyasha- What's with them?

Inuyasha: -also whispering- Last night Inu was stressed out, and Sesshoumaru said it was natural for females. They got into a gender war.

Kouga: And I take it that it isn't over?

Inu: -punches Kouga-

- Kouga stumbles roughly into Inuyasha, their heads bonking each other. They're both unconscious-

Inu: -glaring at Sess- Was that natural for females, too?!

Sesshoumaru: ... -backs away slowly-

Angel: Okay, now it's time for the story!

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Ten: The Secret's Out**

"Explaining what?" Souta asked again.

Kagome looked at Kouga, not sure what to say. "I, uh, it's nothing you would understand."

Souta crossed his arms and glared at his sister. "Oh I'm sure I would, plus if you don't tell me I'll just tell mom you're hiding something."

Kagome jumped up and grabbed her little brother by the shirt collar. "Listen you little brat-"

"MOM!"

Kagome covered his mouth. "If you promise you can keep a secret I'll tell you, can you?" Souta nodded. "Good."

"Souta dear what is it?" their mother called from downstairs.

"Nothing, I thought I needed help with something, but Kagome is helping me."

Kagome pushed Souta into her room and closed the door. "Now look you little punk, if you tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you... just remember I know where you sleep and I have a key to your room."

"Ok," Souta said dropping onto her bed. "Now come on with the big secret, I have a game tonight."

Kagome took a deep breath. "You know how I had to go to the hospital and I've been sick alot lately?" Souta nodded. "Well, Angel isn't the kind of doctor mom thinks she is. She's an Obstetrician."

Souta looked confused as he tried to search his mind for what kind of doctor that was. Realization dawned and he looked dumbfounded at Kagome. "But why would you have to see a doctor that delivers bab... OH MY GOD!"

Kagome forced a hand over his mouth again. "SHHH! If mom finds out I'm dead," she whispered harshly. "If you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE, I'm going to make you regret it like you've never regreted anything in your life."

Souta pushed her hand away from his mouth. "I can't believe you let that wolf bastard touch you."

"WHAT! Watch your mouth, where did you learn that? That sounds like something Inuyasha would say."

"I like Inuyasha better, he's my friend, we talk sometimes. Last time we talked he said he didn't care what it would take he would get you away from that wolf bastard."

Kouga had let it go on long enough. He clenched his fist and jumped up. "Where the hell is that mutt? I'll kill him!"

Kagome placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's a sore loser." She looked at Souta. "I don't care what Inuyasha says, neither of you know Kouga and you have no right to talk like that."

Souta lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome..."

"Well, I told you what you wanted to know so why are you still standing here? Go play outside or something."

"KAGOME! Wait up!" Sango yelled as she chased her friend down the hall. Kagome kept walking, ignoring her. "DAMNIT KAGOME, I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Kagome stopped and waited for Sango to catch up then continuedto walk, not looking at her. "What do you want? I need to get to class."

"Kagome, I just want to talk to you. I miss you and I want to make sure you and... you're ok."

Kagome glared at her. "I don't believe you," she said in a hard, cold voice. "For a month you haven't even looked in my general dircetion and now I'm supposed to believe that you care how we're doing? Well, we've been just fine without your 'friendship' and we will continue to be just fine without you." Kagome turned into her classroom and left a very confused and hurt Sango standing in the hall.

As she took her seat she tried to keep her eyes toward the front and pay attention, but she couldn't concentrate. As much as she hated to admit it she missed her best friend, Kouga had been great company, but Sango had been her friend for years and life just seemed dull without her. The same went for Inuyasha and Miroku, they had all been friends for so long that life seemed... empty without them. She shook her head. THEY abandoned YOU Kagome, you have no reason to feel sorry. You and Kouga are doing just fine dealing with baby stuff, you don't need them.

"Miss Higurashi!" the teacher called from the front of the class. When Kagome looked at him he went on. "I'm sure whatever it is you're lost in thought about is much more interesting than History, but if you don't pay attention in my class I have no qualms about failing you, understood?"

Kagome nodded and sank down in her seat as the whole class laughed. Could things get any worse?

A flutering in her stomach answered her question and the whole class looked at her as she jumped up and ran from the room. Inuyasha gave the teacher a questioning glance and he nodded, giving permission for Inuyasha to check on her. As she walked out of the restroom she bumped into Inuyasha, who cringed his nose. "You smell like vomit..." he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is the first time we've talked in over a month and that's all you have to say?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that when I found out about the..." his eyes wandered to her stomach, "I didn't know what to think or say."

Kagome's eyes shimmered with unshead tears. "You didn't have to SAY anything Inuyasha, but I needed you to be there for me and you weren't! Are you stupid enough to think that just because I have Kouga I didn't need my best friends? You all abandoned me, not the other way around. Anytime in the last month you could have asked how I was feeling, how I was doing, but did you? Of course you didn't because the only person you ever think of is yourself!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close. "Kagome I've missed you, I've missed your fiery spirit and god I've missed everything about you!"

She pushed away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you Inuyasha, I love you more then I've ever loved anyone else in my entire life, but I don't need the stress right now. I've got enough on my plate if you haven't noticed and I don't want your drama added to it."

Inuyasha lowered his head causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "I know that I've hurt you Kagome, I've put you through more pain then any one person should ever have to endure, but you have to believe me when I tell you I love you and I want us to be together. I don't care if you're having another guys baby, I want you and only you."

Her eyes darkened. "You lie, you always lie! Maybe you don't mean to, or maybe you really think you mean it, I don't know, but I do know that everytime you say you love me, everytime you say I'm the only one for you I believe you and I get hurt. I care alot about Kouga and he cares about me and our child."

"You care, but do you love him? You admit you love me, but can you say you love him?"

"Does it matter? At least I know he won't abandon me when I need him most to chase after something he can never have. You'll never know how much I needed you this last time you hurt me. There are so many things that happened and you weren't there for me. You wanted Kikyou, well you can have her because I'm not fighting for you anymore. If their is one thing I've learned from you Inuyasha it's that love only brings pain and heartache, if I never love again just know that you are to blame." Kagome wiped her tears and walked away.

"GODDAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled, punching the wall closest to him.

As she rounded the corner her shoulder came in contact with another persons arm, knocking the persons bag to the ground. Kagome looked up and opened her mouth to apologize when she was abruptly cut off. "What the hell is your problem!?" a girl looking to be about sixteen yelled. Kagome didn't recognize the girl standing in front of her. By the looks it was obvious she was either youkai or hanyou. Her hair was short blond with long black streaks covering one of her eyes, the eye that was visible was electric blue.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled as she crouched down to pick up the girls bag.

"Whatever," the girl said waiting for Kagome to hand her the bag, "just don't let it happen again."

"Kagome I told you that I don't care if you're having his baby! What more do you...want," Inuyasha called coming around the corner.

"Inuyasha you thoughtless son of a bitch! Do you ever think before you do ANYTHING!?" Kagome yelled at him.

The girl looked amused as she watched Kagome yell at Inuyasha. "So wait, you mean to tell me that you," she said pointing at Kagome, "are pregnant?"

Kagome's whole face turned red. "I...yes."

"I've seen you two around together. It hasn't been that long since you guys split up. What the hell did you do, go out and fuck someone the same day you split?" she laughed.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ashes," Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down half-breed. It's not my fault you weren't man enough for her."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, if by know each other you mean I beat his hanyou ass a few times." Inuyasha glared daggers at Ashes. "Don't even start hanyou, you know as well as I do how this would end."

"Want to put that to the test?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it bitch," Ashes said getting into a fighting stance.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha you can't afford to get into another fight or they will make you live with a foster family until you graduate remember?" She turned to Ashes. "I'm really sorry for running into you, please let him off the hook this time, if you know anything about Inuyasha then you know that he's bull headed and thoughtless."

Ashes gave Kagome a once over. "Oh well, I was looking for a fight, but if the mutt has to have a pregnant miko stand up for him then he's got more problems than me." She turned to leave then gave Kagome one more hard look and laughed. "God it would suck to be you."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kagome ranted to a poor, defenseless Kouga. "That-that HANYOU!"

Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, Ashes may seem rough around the edges, but she's pretty cool. I'll talk to her and see what kind of damage control I can do."

"Alri...wait you know her too!?"

"Yea, she got expelled from my old school for fighting."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Big surprise..."

"Don't talk about her like that you don't even know her."

"Oh so now you're going to defend her over me? Fine, leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kagome don-"

"I said go."

Kouga stood up and walked to her bedroom door. He looked at Kagome, who was staring out the window, and shook his head before leaving.

Kagome picked up a pillow and screamed into it. Why did she act like this toward Kouga? What had he done to her? _It's because you don't love him_, a voice in her head taunted. _It's because you don't love him and deep down you have to admit to yourself that it's Inuyasha's baby you wish you were having._

Angel: Short I know, but things are falling apart around me and I wanted to get this up now. Along with my water heater and water conditioning unit my dryer also decided to die on me this week... Why can't stuff work like it's supposed to!?

Inuyasha: Shall I add that to your growing list of issues?

Inu: -cracks knuckles- I suggest you hold your tongue.

Inuyasha: !! ...

Angle: I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out, I'm not making any promises, just asking you to review so I have some motivation.

Inu: Also, we'd like to thank wolfcries for our new character Ashes Kamie. There will be more of her later.

Angel: Oh and, if you all have time, read my song fic Apologize and tell me what you think, I did it while I was waiting for the character profile. Ok, later!


	11. Damage Control

Angel: I've had a bit of free time on my hands this week so I actually posted a chapter on my thought-to-be-abandoned story 'Forbidden Love'! How awesome is that? Also when I finish that I plan to finish 'Just Sex?' as well.

Kouga: It's about time you started working on those again, I mean you've slacked off long enough don't you think?

Sesshoumaru: I am not quite sure that is a good idea wolf.

Angel: I didn't see YOU coming up with any ideas for it Kouga.

Kouga: That's because you screwed me over in the beginning of it, why would I help you?

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Angelmom07 & InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight  
Chapter Eleven: Damage Control**

"Kagome pick up, I know you're there, at least let me know how you are feeling... I love you." Kouga's voice came through the answering machine for the twentith time.

The phone rang again and she rolled her eyes. She had woke up feeling like crap and still mad as hell at Kouga so she decided to stay home. Her mom didn't ask any questions and she locked her door so she wouldn't be bothered but that hadn't stopped the onslaught of calls from Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had called about five times and gave up on getting ahold of her, but Kouga just wasn't getting the hint.

"It's Kouga again, look I don't know what your problem is, I wasn't defending anyone, I was just making the point that you don't know Ashes and therefore had no right to say that about her. Be pissed if you want I just want to make sure you and the baby are ok..." the line went silent for a minute. "Fine Kagome, have it your way. Call me when you decide you want to talk..."

Kagome glared at the phone. Why should she call him? He defended some girl that he used to know over her, the mother of his child! In her head she had every right to be upset, but something in her gut told her she was wrong. She HAD jumped the gun a bit in saying things about a girl she had just met and knew absolutely nothing about. She picked up the phone and dialed then waited for an answer.

"Kagome?" came a males voice through the phone lines.

"Look I don't have time for formalities, I need someone to talk to and you're the only person I can trust. Meet me at the park down the street in 10 minutes." She hung up and looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was a mess and since her belly was starting to grow a little all of her clothes were getting tight. She grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Kouga's shirts that had been left behind on one of his overnight stays. "Thank god for low rise jeans," she whispered to her reflection as she buttoned her pants. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and took one more look. She thought she still looked pretty crappy but it would have to do for now.

As she reached the bottom of the steps a hand on her arm startled her. "Hello my dear Kagome. Just where do you think you are going?"

"I need some fresh air," she lied, pulling her arm away and walking to the door.

"Oh really? You know, you and I haven't spent any 'quality time' together in a while, why don't you come talk to me?"

"I, um, I really just need the fresh air," she said again getting ready to open the door. Chad was already behind her, his hot breath on her neck making her sick to her stomach. "Please Chad, I just need some air."

He grabbed ahold of her ponytail and threw her to the ground. "There is just as much air in here as there is out there. Plus, I miss our _time_ together, I think it's about time we had a little fun." She struggled against him and spit in his face. "You little bitch!" he yelled, smacking her across the face. Kagome froze as she remembered fights they'd had before when she tried to get away. _If I keep fighting he's going to hurt the baby_, she thought. He smiled at her submission to him. "I see you're starting to enjoy this." Kagome cried out as he yanked off her jeans and panties then positioned himself between her legs. A hand on her throat stopped all sound. "Shut up whore you know you like it." Her tears flowed freely as she lay still underneath him. There was nothing she could do to fight against him, nothing that wouldn't cause him to hurt the baby and she'd be damned if she put herself before her child.

She didn't know how long it had been, but when he got off her and went into the living room she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Her whole body convulsed as she vomited and cried at the same time. A gentle knock on the bathroom door caused her to cower into the corner, fearing that Chad was coming back to hurt her again. "Kagome," came a males soft voice. "Kagome are you alright?"

"I, um... give me just a second," she said pulling her clothes back on. She hated the look of pity in his eyes when she opened the door. "Houjo... I told you I'd meet you at the park."

"That was over an hour ago, when you didn't show up I got worried and came here looking for you and your stepdad said you had the flu or something and you were in here. You sounded really distressed on the phone, is everything ok?" Houjo asked and was startled when she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"No, no I'm not ok, everything is not ok!" she sobbed. "Let's just get out of here and talk."

Houjo nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed out the door. "Your little boyfriend isn't going to like that!" Chad called after them in a sing-song voice and Kagome had to force back another wave of nausea.

When they got to the bottom of the shrine's stairs Houjo sat down. "Boyfriend huh? Who's the lucky guy?"

Kagome sat down beside him and sighed. "I wouldn't really call him lucky... at least not today. We got into an arguement, well more I blew the whole thing out of proportion and he's been trying to call me all day but I've been ignoring him."

Houjo looked at her and smiled. "That still doesn't tell my who he is. Is it still Inuyasha?"

Kagome glared daggers at him. "No it is not Inuyasha, that worthless fleabag is the reason we started arguing anyhow!"

"A bit defensive aren't we?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, it's just been a rough couple of months..." She looked at the ground. "No, my boyfriend is this wolf demon named Kouga, he's sweet and loving and everything Inuyasha never was."

Houjo's eyes darkened and he looked away. "No, more like everything I was..."

Kagome placed her hand over his. "I really care about you Houjo, but you're more like a brother to me then anything else... I mean our dads have... had been friends since before we were even thought of. And look now, you're 19, you have an awesome internship at Taisho, you need to put your focus on that, you don't have time for the likes of me."

"I could always make time for you Kagome and nobody, not even Sesshoumaru Taisho could change that. Now I'm sure you didn't call me all the way across town to talk about your new boyfriend, what did you want?"

Kagome sighed. "I just need somebody to talk to other then Kouga. Sango and Miroku are barely talking to me and Inuyasha is... well being Inuyasha."

"So talk, I can listen to your sweet voice all day."

"Well, I guess I'll start from the begining... You know how Chad used to beat my mom and then I started getting in the middle?"

"...yea, I was so angry at myself because I couldn't help you."

"Well," she swallowed, if anyone would understand it would be Houjo. "I, uh, I came home one day and mom was at work. Grandpa and Souta were gone too and he... he attacked me."

Houjo's eyes darkened. "Attacked you how?"

The tears she'd been fighting back finally spilled and she put her head in her hands. "He raped me Houjo, and he's done it several times since then."

He jumped up and started walking up the stairs. Kagome ran after him and stopped him. "I'm going to kill him Kagome. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in jail, I'm going to kill that man."

"He's not worth the trouble Houjo. Besides once I tell my mother about my situation she's going to kick me out anyhow..."

"Honey, you're mom is not going to kick you out because he raped you..."

"That's not it," she said softly and raised her shirt to reveal the tiny bump her belly was turning into. "I'm pregnant..."

"That bastard raped you AND got you pregnant!?"

"No... the baby belongs to my boyfriend."

"So Chad didn't start attacking you until after you got pregnant?" he asked sitting down and trying to process all the information.

"He started attacking me about a week before."

"Then how do you know it's not his?"

Kagome sighed. "The chances of it being his are almost nonexistent so I don't even want to think of that."

"Kagome, you can't just pretend there isn't a possibility. What if you go through this whole pregnancy convincing yourself and your boyfriend that it's his and it's not? Does he know about what Chad did so he at least understands?"

Kagome shook her head. "You're the only person I've told. Chad told me if I told anybody he'd make it look like I seduced him and I don't want people to think of me that way."

Houjo stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I let this happen to you..."

"Kagome what's going on?" Kouga asked angrily as he walked into what looked like a very intimate scene.

--

Angel: dun dun dun, I can't write anymore right now, my son just woke up from his nap and I want to get this posted, plus we love to leave you guys hanging becasue we're evil.

Inuyasha: Hey, I'm the #ing good guy!

Kouga: great, now we got censors. What other words are gone?

Angel: Only # and #

Sesshoumaru: -growls at Inu-

Inuyasha: What's going on now?

Sesshoumaru: Inu refuses to converse with me.

Inuyasha: Now I don't have to hear that bitche's voive again. Good job, Sesshoumaru!

Inu: -cracks knuckles-

Inuyasha: #!!

Angel: OH! A little note ot all my readers, I changed my pen name, I got tired of angelmom07 so now it's -Wick3d Ang3l- the threes are there because I'm cool like that!


	12. I'll Have a Love on the Rocks

Angel: # that #! Welcome to my life... I got into a fight with some chick that put her nose where it didn't belong and now I have a black eye. At least I look better then her... Nobody starts # with me or about me, especially not when it comes to my family.

Inuyasha: Seesh, would you shut up already?

-Angel glares at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -gulp- I, uh, I was just kiddin...

Kouga: No he wasn't...

Angel: -glares at Kouga- Don't be a kiss ass...

Inu: God, I hate suck ups.

Sesshoumaru: I agree with you on that subject.

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!  
Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Twelve: I'll have a Love on the Rocks **

"Kagome what the hell is this!?" Kouga asked walking towards Kagome and Houjo.

"Kouga, please calm down," Kagome said stepping away from Houjo. "This is my friend Houjo, I just needed someone to talk to so I called him."

"Funny, you never mentioned him before, you must be_ real _close."

"Kouga stop, please. Houjo is like my brother, we tried dating once and it didn't work out, since then we've been the best of friends. The reason I haven't talked about him is that he and I haven't been able to talk since he got the internship at Taisho."

"Whatever, I gotta go, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to talk to Ashes today... I'm pretty sure she hasn't said anything to anyone yet, call me when you figure out whatever the hell your problem is and solve it." Kouga looked back at them and climbed into his car, driving off.

"God I'm such an idiot..." Kagome sighed as she dropped to the step.

"You're not an idiot Kagome... you told him the truth, if he can't handle it then maybe you two shouldn't be together," Houjo said sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He's been so good to me, most sixteen-year-olds would take off if they thought they got their girlfriend pregnant, but he's been with me every step of the way. I've done nothing but be a bitch to him... What do I do deserve such great guys in my life? And how is it that I always manage to mess it up?"

"You don't y-"

"Oh really? I don't? Look what happened to us! We were perfect and I left you for Inubaka and now I'm pushing Kouga away! You want to know what's totally fucked up? I still love you." Kagome kissed him with passion. Houjo's eyes widened then closed as he returned her kiss. Suddenly she stopped and jumped up. "Oh my god what am I doing? Houjo I'm sorry, I have to go... I, um, I just... I don't know anymore." Houjo touched his lips as he watched her run up the steps and disappear.

--

"Ashes!? Come out here I know your home!" Kouga called, leaning against his car outside a mansion on the outskirts of the city.

"What the fu-- KOUGA!" Ashes yelled as she walked out the front door. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know I lived here?"

"Oh please, this was one of Lord Sesshoumaru's properties, you know I do some part time there going over documents to make sure every thing is in order."

"Well, what do you want?" she said tapping her foot.

"I want you to leave Kagome alone."

"Who the hell is... oh you mean that pregnant miko? Why do you care?"

"She's carrying my pup."

Ashes rasied an eyebrow at him. "_You_ took the half-breeds left overs? That's just pathetic."

Kouga held back his anger. "I love her and you will NOT speak of her in that tone."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it wolf? Run to daddy and have him pay for my silence? Or even better, why don't you go to Taisho and tell him you've tainted your pure bloodline. I'm sure he'll be_ really _happy to hear about that. The sole heir to the Okami clan impregnates a human, a miko at that, and taints one of the very few pure bloodlines left. Oh I want to be there for that."

"I'm not going to buy your silence, nor am I going to run to Lord Sesshoumaru for aid, I can take care of you on my own if needed."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"Look Ashes, I didn't come here looking for a fight, I just want to make sure you aren't going to tell anyone, at least not until we tell our parents."

"Fine, just don't expect me to go out of my way to be kind to her."

"I'd never expect such a thing from you."

"Good," she said then walked back into her house.

--

Kagome pushed her face into the pillow and screamed. As if life isn't complicated enough... It's not like she had meant to kiss Houjo, it just sort of happened and now she couldn't take it back and she owed him a big explaination, which she didn't have because she didn't even know why she'd done it. Oh god and what would she tell Kouga... Kouga doesn't have to know. That much was true, there are just somethings you don't tell you partner in a relationship and this was one of them. Ok Kagome, just calm down it was an accident and it will never happen again. The phone rang and caused her to jump. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha, you weren't at school today and I just wanted to check on you."

"Hey, I'm fine I guess, except that I'm losing my mind..."

"You lost me, what's going on?"

"Well, Kouga and I got into a huge fight and I called Houjo because I needed someone to talk to and then I kissed him and now I feel awful but I don't know what to do and--"

"Kagome, breath!"

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do... I still love Houjo, but more like a brother then anything else, and I love you and I care alot about Kouga, maybe I even love him, and I'm so confused right now that I don't know which way is up!"

"So, uh... Wow Kagome, I'm not equipped to handle this kind of craziness..."

"Thanks Inuyasha, you've been _so_ much help..." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what else to say. Maybe you should talk to someone that's been through this kind of thing before."

"Like who? Who else gets themselves into these kinds of messes? Nobody I know that's for sure!"

"What about your doctor? I'm sure she's had some patients that have been through this type of thing."

"C'mon she's a gorgeous demoness who happens to have connections with the single most powerful demon family left. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to deal with my petty issues."

"What demon family?"

"She mentioned something about growing up with Sesshoumaru Taisho, from the way Kouga talks the guy is a freaking god or something."

Inuyasha mumbled something along the lines of 'god my ass'. "Maybe he's a god to them, but to him I'm an abomination and he'll see your child the same way."

"Inuyasha..." she wished she could reach out and comfort him, perhaps this was why he never spoke about his heritage.

"No, it's not a big deal... Besides we're talking about you, why don't you try talking to that doctor of yours. I'm sure she'll help you out the best she can."

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later Inuyasha."

She picked up the phone and waited for the voicemail to pick up. "Kouga, it's Kagome... we need to talk and um, soon if possible, before I make another mistake... I'll explain everything when you get here, just please come over when you get this."

--

"Kagome, is everything ok?" Kouga asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

She pulled her face out of her pillow and looked at him. "I am an idiot..."

Kouga arched an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I want to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to interrupt until I'm done..."

"Fine, I'm all ears."

"I, uh, I kissed Houjo today... I don't know what I was thinking. My mind has been in so many different places lately and talking to Houjo brought back so many memories of our past and then BAM, it just happened. I feel so awful and I'm so confused about everything. I care alot about you and I don't want to lose you over this, that's why I figured I would tell you instead of trying to hide it. I don't want to hide anything from you, but you have to understand that there are some skeletons better left in their closets..." Kagome sighed. "I won't blame you if you hate me and never talk to me again."

Kouga looked away. "You say you care alot about me, but do you love me like you love this guy Houjo, or even Inuyasha?"

"Houjo is like my brother, our fathers grew up together, and Inuyasha... he's something different, we've been friends since we were kids. I, um... I was at the house with him when his mom died. She had asked if she could go home and be with her son until she passed so I stayed there too since I had been through it with my dad... I thought it would be easier since I'd gone through it once, but it wasn't. Inuyasha and I will always share a connection, but that doesn't mean I still want to be with him. I'm sorry I can't say I love you so easily... I care so much about you that it hurts, but I've given my heart out so much and had it stomped on that I can't say I love you and mean it."

"So everytime you've said you love me it's been a lie?"

"Kouga, I--"

"No, it's ok, I get it and I don't want your explainations... I talked to Ashes and she said she'll keep quiet about it. I'll call to check on the baby, but until you figure out what it is you want... I'd just rather not talk about us."

--

Inu: Ok, again before we get the whole 'OMG you made Kagome a whore!' speech let Angel explain something to you.

Angel: Kagome is going through huge changes physically, emotionally, and mentally. Her hormones are changing all the time, which has a huge effect on every choice she makes. If you've never been pregnant there is no way you can ever understand exactly what she's going through, hormones can make you absolutely insane and make choices that you normally wouldn't make. I hope this explains a little bit, but like I said, if you've never been pregnant you can't begin to understand.

Inuyasha: Take Angel for example. She was pregnant, and you won't believe what a bitch she was!

Inu: -punches Inuyasha- God, you're such a baby, overexaggerating things like that.

Inuyasha: ...


	13. One Is The Loneliest Number

Angel: Well my eye is pretty well healed up. You can imagine the looks I got walking around the grocery store with my husband who is substantially bigger then me . . . I hate it when people look at you and you can just feel the pity oozing off of them, they don't know the first thing about what happened but they like to think they do.

Kouga: Yea! I like that one lady who handed you the card for the women's shelter!

Angel: Ugh, yes, it was funny too how she thought she was being discrete by slipping it in my hand when my husband had his back turned. She kept looking at me and then at my son like she was trying to tell me to get help before he got hurt or something.

Inu: Imagine the looks you would have gotten had you told her you had been in a fight at a bar.

Angel: Probably the same look I got from everyone else that judgmental, 'you're too old to be getting into fights at a bar' or 'you have a child to worry about, you shouldn't be fighting with people in bars' look. Sheesh people I'm 21, you should be happy that's the only trouble I'm getting into!

Inuyasha: Hey, can we get on with the story already!?

Angel: -rolls eyes- Sir, yes, sir!

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Thirteen: One is the Loneliest Number **

It had been two weeks since the big blow up and Kouga had been true to his word. He called every day to ask about the baby and had no other contact with her. He even started sitting across the room from her in the classes they shared. Kagome sighed as she walked home alone again, looking up to see his car drive by, wondering if he ever conflicted with himself over whether or not to pick her up. She was still so confused, every day she talked to Inuyasha but it didn't change the fact that her life had gone to hell in a handbag. She knew now that she didn't want Inuyasha back, nor did she want Houjo back, but she wasn't sure how to tell Kouga she cared about him and wanted to try again.

"Kagome, that doctor, Angel I think, left a message for you," her mother said as she walked in the door. "She said you have a check up tomorrow at four o'clock. Is there anyone who can give you a ride? I have to work late."

"Yea, I'll call Kouga," she replied heading toward the stairs.

"Why would Kouga take you? I didn't think you two were dating any more."

"We aren't, but . . . it's complicated mom, we'll talk about it later. Right now I just want to lie down."

"You've been tired and sick a lot lately honey, are you ok?"

Kagome wanted to break down then and there. She wanted to scream at her mother that she was not ok and would probably never be ok again. Instead she smiled at her. "I'm fine mom, just a little wore out I guess. School has been tough with exams coming up."

"Well, ok I guess," her mother said skeptically. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, I'll have Souta come get you."

--

After dinner Kagome sat on her bed with the phone in her hands. She glared at it for a long time before finally dialing Kouga's number. "Hello?" came his voice from the other end.

"Kouga, it's me," she said softly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wondered if you could take me to the doctor after school tomorrow."

"Uh, I guess. I was going to g-- Nevermind, what time is the appointment?"

"It's at four but I'd like to leave right after school, maybe we can stop and get something to eat," she said in a questioning voice.

"Yea I guess . . . I'll buy. I have to go, just meet me at my car."

She started to say goodbye but heard the line go dead. Her tears burned in her eyes as she tried to keep her cool. _I made this mess _. . . she kept telling herself over and over, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

--

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called jogging to catch up to her after school. "I was thinking of going over to Geno's, do you have to work? I can give you a ride."

"No, he's letting me have some time off to deal with my messed up life. I don't go back until next week." Her voice sounded distant and cold.

"Well, do you want to stop and get a mocha with me then?"

Kagome turned her head slowly and looked at him as if she just realized he was there. "I can't, sorry. I have a doctor appointment."

"Oh, ok . . . Do you need a ride?"

"No, Kouga is going with me. Thank you though." With that she walked away.

Kouga was leaned against his car when she got outside. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked, it was casual day and he was wearing a pair of dark wash, form-fitting jeans and a thin, black long sleeve shirt that fit to his sculpted body. Looking down at herself she frowned. At 8 weeks pregnant she couldn't fit into her normal jeans very well so she was uncomfortable and she had to wear a loose-fitting shirt to hide her tiny belly. All day people had given her strange looks, probably thinking she was getting fat, she cringed at the thought. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she walked toward him and forced a smile. "Hi," was all she could muster when she reached him.

"Hey," he replied, opening her door for her and helping her into the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot he looked over at her and then back at the road ahead of him. "You look nice today."

"Are you kidding me? I can barely fit into my jeans. I feel like a cow."

"You aren't a cow, why can't you just accept a compliment?"

"Because you're only saying it to break the tension, maybe if it sounded more sincere I wouldn't question it."

"Whatever . . . Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore," she said dejectedly.

"Jesus Kagome, what the hell do you want from me!? I'm trying to be nice here, if anyone should be pissed off it's me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just moody is all . . . I really don't want to fight."

Kouga sighed. "I'm sorry too. I know you have a lot going on and I don't mean to get upset with you."

"It's ok, well here we are, lets go get this over with . . . "

"Can I help you?" asked a receptionist at the desk of the huge building. Angels' office was located in a fertility clinic/birthing center.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I have an appointment with Dr. Saito."

The woman clicked open Angel's schedule and smiled. "Ok Ms. Higurashi, I let her know you are on your way up, just have a seat in her waiting area and she'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Kagome said nodding to the woman and heading to the elevator.

When they reached the 4th floor she stepped out, turned down one of many hallways and walked into one of the many doors. "How on earth do you not get lost in here?" Kouga whispered as they took a seat in the empty waiting room.

Kagome shrugged. "After a few appointments I just kinda mapped it out in my head."

A door opened and they both turned to look in direction of the noise. "Well, if it isn't my favorite miko!" Angel said waving them into a room.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been better," Angel replied as she messed with some machines. "Mr. Stick-up-his-rear has decided that I need to take on more cases so I've been seeing patients from other offices here. He says," she stopped and stood tall, using her best deep voice, "'Angel, there is no reason to keep you on the payroll if you are only caring for 4-5 patients at a time.' And I'm his friend for crying out loud! Or well, as close as Sesshoumaru gets to friends . . . Anyway so I've been really busy with these very uninteresting cases, I have one woman who drones on and on about her boring job and boring life when I ask her how she's been feeling . . . Oh wait that's what I'm doing now . . . Oops, sorry! You really should stop me when I ramble like that!"

Kagome laughed. "No, it's refreshing to talk to someone." She cast a sideways glance at Kouga. "I've been kind of lonely lately."

Kouga gaped at her. "Well, maybe you should call Houjo or Inuyasha, I'm sure either of them would be more then happy to keep you company."

She glared at him. "Oh really? Why don't you go see Ashes? I'll just walk home, I'm sure you'd be much happier there then here with me."

Angel shook her head. "Okaaayyyy, well let's just try to get through this appointment without too much blood shed shall we? Kagome lay back, this is going to feel a little cold." She squeezed a little gel on Kagome's stomach and grabbed something that looked like a handheld scanner at the grocery store. She slid it around until she found what she was looking for. "You see that little peanut thing right there?" she asked pointing toward the top of the screen. "That is your baby."

Kagome and Kouga both gasped and Kagome fought her tears. "It's so . . . tiny."

Angel pushed a little harder and moved it to a different position to get a better look. "You see that little flutter in the middle?" Kagome and Kouga both nodded. "That's the heart."

The tears spilled over and she grabbed Kouga's hand. "That's our baby . . . " he said as if it wasn't real until now.

--

Angel: Short I know, but it's a beautiful day outside and I have things to get done!

Inuyasha: Yea right, you just want to work on the epilogue for 'Forbidden Love'!

Angel: That's what I'm going to do tonight. That's why I want to get this chapter out before I get lost in working on that and it's another week before we get this chapter posted.

Inu: I'm glad this story is going along fine. We've already got the sequel planned out.

Kouga: Do I get Kagome back?

Inu: ... No.

Kouga: T.T

Sesshoumaru: I better have an appearance in this the sequel.

Inu: Don't worry, Sess. You will.

Inuyasha: Yeah, Sess! Don't worry!

Inu: ... -punches and knocks out Inuyasha-

Sesshoumaru: Was that neccessary?

Inu: -shrugs- I think it's a new habit.


	14. Reality Strikes Again

Angel: Sadly I wrapped up 'Forbidden Love' and I'm now moving on to my 'Just Sex?' rewrite. I got alot of mixed reactions about how I ended it but I think it balances out the story.

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?

Kouga: Duh, she's not going to tell you, you have to read it.

Angel: -claps, obviously impressed- You surprise me everyday Kouga!

Inu: -shrugs- A slug is more surprising.

Kouga: What's that supposed to mean.

Inu: It means you're lame.

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Fourteen: Reality Strikes Again **

Kagome was quiet the whole ride back to the shrine, her eyes never left the printed picture from the ultrasound. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she couldn't help but notice the concern in Kouga's eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked softly.

She shook her head slowly. "I-I knew it was there, but now..." she looked down at the picture again, "it's real."

His hand moved from her shoulder to the hand closest to him. "I want to make this work Kagome, not just for us, for the baby."

"I do too, but I don't know how to be in a normal functioning relationship. The two relationships I've been in have been crazy! The only relationship I saw that worked was my parents... I think my mom and dad were the two happiest people I've ever seen. Dad used to say that he knew he would marry mom from the first time he set eyes on her..." Kagome sniffled. "I really miss him. He always wanted me to go to college and make something of myself. If he could see me today he would be so disappointed... I'm 15 and pregnant, the epitome of a perfect daughter right..."

"He wouldn't be disappointed in you Kagome. Everyone makes mistakes and he would understand that."

Kagome shook her head and wiped away the tears. "I don't want to talk about it..." Kagome looked at the image in her hand and looked back up at Kouga. "Come inside with me. I want to tell my mother and I want you with me."

Kouga kissed her hand. "I told you I would do this with you. I'm so glad you're ready now because I'm tired of keeping secrets."

Kagome looked away. "Me too," she whispered softly.

As they reached the front door Kagome looked at Kouga and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath and walked in the door. "Kagome?" she heard her mother call from the kitchen. "Honey is that you? You're just in time! I got off work earlier then I thought so I made your favorite, Baked Chicken with potatoes and onions."

"Mom..." Kagome started softly as she walked into the room, clutching the ultrasound image in one hand and Kouga's hand with the other.

"Oh! Kouga, I didn't see you there, let me set another plate out."

"Mom," Kagome said forcefully. She sighed when her mother looked at her. "Can you come walk outside with me?"

Her mother gave her a knowing look. "Sure, give me a minute to get dinner out of the oven."

Kouga and Kagome sat on a bench underneath the tree while they waited for her mother. "So, I take it that's like mother-daughter code for 'I need to talk to you about something really important.'" he said.

Kagome smiled. "Yea, after dad died it was hard for mom and I to talk so we would just go on walks and get everything off our chests. It became our special time together, but lately everyone has been so absorbed in their own lives that there is no time for walks anymore."

Kouga nodded. "My father and I had something like that when my mother died, but work got in the way. Lord Sesshoumaru always needed him for something so it got pushed to the wayside."

Kagome leaned against him and wrapped her arm in his. "I've never asked you about your mother..."

Kouga looked at the ground. "I don't talk about it much... She was killed by a rogue demon slayer. Not many exist in this day and age, but there are still those who believe we don't have a right to be here. The slayer followed us for months and meant to kill all three of us but after he killed mother... When they found him he was nothing but a bloodied and beaten body, they couldn't even tell who he was. After that father threw himself into work, that's why we moved to Tokyo."

"I'm sorry."

"Kagome, are you over here?" her mother called as she walked toward the tree.

"Right here mom," Kagome replied. Kouga put an arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him.

Her mom sat down on the bench across from them and looked at Kagome expectantly. "What did you want to talk about dear?"

Kagome stared at her mother silently for a long time. Kouga nudged her gently and she gulped. "Mom, I, um... I have something to tell you and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Kagome, whatever it is you know you can trust me."

"Remember when Kouga took me to the hospital a couple months ago?" Her mother nodded. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you the truth about what happened, and I kind of talked the doctor into telling you a white lie too... The truth is I'm pregnant."

Kagome flinched waiting for her mother to yell and scream, but what happened next made her even more afraid. She looked up at her mother and saw a smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me," she said quietly.

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"How did you know?"

"Call it a mother's intuition."

Kagome looked down at the image in her hand and reached it out for her mother to take. "Here, this is your grandchild."

Her mothers eyes filled with tears. "My baby's baby," she whispered as she ran a finger along the image. "It's beautiful."

Kouga cleared his throat. "I just want you to know that I plan to help Kagome in anyway I can. This is my mistake too."

"Then I hope you take very good care of her and the child."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

Her mother sighed. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Kagome I'm very sick. The doctors say I have about a year before my liver shuts down completely and I have a very rare blood type so they are having a hard time finding a donor. I'm not on the top of the list for my type either."

Kagome was speechless. It felt like her heart weighed 2 tons as it fought to keep beating. Her breath was trapped in her lungs and she was starting to feel light headed. Kouga's hand squeezing hers was the only thing keeping her from slipping away. "How long?"

"I've known for about 6 months... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. You're young and you have enough to deal with."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger, Kouga was sure that if they could turn red they would have. "YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO WORRY!? You didn't think I should know that I might lose my mother forever!?"

Kouga placed a calming hand on her arm. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything, please calm down."

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it, how can you know for 6 months and not tell me? All the times we've sat and talked like this and you didn't even think to mention it to me?"

"Kagome, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. I was just afraid that you would stop living your life because of me and I don't want that."

"I just... I don't want to lose you mom, you and Souta are all the family I have left."

"Well, now you have Kouga and the little one. Don't worry about me, there is still a whole year to find a donor." Her mother smiled and handed her the image back. "Now let's get inside and eat before dinner gets cold."

"Go ahead," Kagome said quietly. "We'll be inside in a few minutes." Her mother nodded and walked back to the house. Kagome's shoulders shook as she sobbed into Kouga's chest. "Why? Why me?"

Kouga ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry. I wish I knew what to say but I don't. All I can say is don't lose hope maybe they'll find a donor in time and everything will be ok."

She laughed bitterly. "Hope? I gave up on hope a long time ago." With that she got up and walked into the house.

--

Inuyasha: You're so mean to poor Kagome.

Angel: Eh, it's what I do best.


	15. Why?

Angel: My son has been on this "I want mommy and nobody else" kick lately and it's really getting on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love my little squeaker, but it's really hard to cook, clean, do laundry, etc. with a child on your hip. If I put him down for more then 2 seconds he screams, if I hand him to daddy for just a few minutes so I can cook, he screams. I just don't know what to do with him!

Inuyasha: Keh, just let him scream.

Angel: I'll let YOU sit in a room with him while he screams, that kid has got a great set of lungs.

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Fifteen: Why?**

Kagome stared at the computer screen in front of her and tried to concentrate. It had been almost a month since she told her mother about her pregnancy and her mother had told her . . . She didn't like to think about it, she couldn't imagine losing another parent. "Miss Higurashi," the teacher called, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"You are wanted in the office."

Kagome nodded and stood. Her uniform was tight around her belly but she didn't care anymore. Anytime someone gave her a strange look she'd give them one right back and so far people had just left her alone. She walked to the professor and took the pass then went to the main office. She walked in and the dean waved her on into his personal office. "Miss Higurashi, you are probably wondering why I have called you into my office," he said as she took a seat. Kagome nodded. "It has come to my attention that you are... with child."

Kagome looked down at her growing belly then back at the dean. "Yes, about 3 months, but I haven't told many people, how did you know?"

He turned his back to hide the disgust in his features. "I can sense your state of pregnancy. After a certain point, all demons can tell."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Now that it has come to my attention I must inform you that you will be moved to a separate building until the child is born and possibly afterward if you cannot find proper child care."

Kagome stood and slammed her hands on his desk. "That's not fair! I have just as much of a right to be here as anyone else!"

"Higurashi you will watch your tone when speaking to me."

"I won't do shit, I'm not leaving my classes, you can't tell me that I will get the same education in this 'mother's club' bullshit class you have set up as I would in normal classes."

The dean turned and glared at her. "Your state of pregnancy is a distraction to demons and hanyou in my school. I did not make you spread your legs and will not tolerate that kind of blatant disregard for authority. From this moment you are suspended for 3 days and when you return you will attend the teen mother's classes or you will not attend at all."

Kagome stormed out of the room and went to her locker. She pulled all her books out and threw them into her bag angrily. Tears of frustration ran hot down her cheeks and she slammed her locker. Her heart nearly jumped out of her body when she turned around. "What do _you_ want?" she bit out.

"Whoa, who pissed in your wheaties?" Inuyasha said, throwing his hands up in mock defense.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry, I just, UGH! Why does my life have to suck?"

"Uh... I'm not sure I know what we're talking about here..."

"I had to go talk to the dean today, he said that my 'state of pregnancy is a distraction to demons and hanyou in the school' and that I have to take special classes for teen mothers in a separate building."

"That's not fair!"

"That's what I said, then I got suspended for yelling at him. I gotta get out of here now before I do something stupid."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I need the fresh air."

--

When she got home Kagome went straight to her room. The school had called her mom at work and told her what happened so she called Kagome in turn. Kagome told her what happened and told her she was going home to rest. Her mother didn't protest and told her she'd be home around 4 o'clock.

She sighed as she changed into a pair of track pants and one of Kouga's old shirts that he'd brought over for her to wear since most of her clothes were too tight. She grabbed one of her favorite books and put on her headphones as she laid on her bed. Ever since her mother told Chad about her pregnancy he'd stayed away from her so she didn't even bother to lock her door anymore.

When her door opened she looked up and saw Chad standing there. "What do you want?" she asked, not really in the mood for his head games.

"I want you to get an abortion," his voice was like ice and her body shivered.

Kagome gaped at him. "You want me to WHAT!?"

"You heard me you little whore! You are not having that fucking baby."

"You have no say in it!"

"Look you little bitch I'm not having you smear my name all over this city as the father."

"Well don't worry about that because you aren't. It's Kouga's baby."

Chad glared menacingly at her. "You think I'm that stupid? I can do the math in my head, you got pregnant after our first little encounter, that means that baby could be mine and I'm not taking that chance."

Kagome stood and glared back. "You have no control over it. I'm not having an abortion!"

Chad grabbed her by the hair. "You'll either get an abortion or I'll take care of this myself!" Kagome cried out as Chad threw her to the floor, her hands flew protectively over her stomach as he started punching and kicking her. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the stairs. "I guess we'll just do this the old fashioned way won't we?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, begging him to just leave her be. He smiled triumphantly as he let go and kicked her, sending her rolling down the steps.

Kagome felt her head slam against the floor. She felt the warm liquid pool around her. The last thing she felt was a hand on her throat...

--

Angel: I know it's short, but something told me this was a good place to leave off for now.

Inuyasha: Chad's a bastard.

Inu: Reminds me of Hiako.

Kouga: Who's Hiako?

Inu: -shrugs- Old enemy.

Sesshoumaru: And how does Chad remind you of Hiako?

Inu: None of your business.

Angel:I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter comes out. My aunt passed away so I have alot of family stuff to deal with...


	16. The Reckoning

Angel: I'm trying to work on this as kind of a distraction from everything that's going on so if this chapter isn't as good as normal I'm sorry, my head is in so many places right now.

Sesshoumaru: I am sure they will understand.

Inuyasha: They better or I'll kick their asses!

Angel: Thanks guys.

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad, and maybe a few others later. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked in the hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girl could get drool on his perfectness, except me and now Inu!

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then in the series Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, who should be burning in the deepest pit of hell. And that Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Sixteen: The Reckoning**

Kagome felt the hand move from her neck quickly. She could hear something growling, she wasn't sure what it was, it sounded inhuman and guttural. Fear; that was the only thing she could sense in the room. She could also sense something else, though it was hard to tell what it was or to pinpoint its location. But whatever this thing was, it was causing mass amounts of fear. She knew she should be afraid, she was defenseless against whatever was in the room with her and Chad but she felt surprisingly safer now that it was here. Chad was babbling about something, stumbling over his words. The only thing she could make out was accident and sorry. Suddenly there was a scream unlike anything she'd ever heard, it was primal and filled with pain. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness, before she completely let go she heard whatever had come into the house kneel beside her. "You are safe now," was the only thing she heard.

--

A doctor walked into the waiting room and looked around to find the relatives of the young girl in his care. There were so many people in the room and since he hadn't met any of the family he wasn't sure who he was looking for. "I am looking for the family of Miss Kagome Higurashi," he called out.

A group of people in the corner stood and made their way towards him. The woman stood at the head of the group, he guessed she must be the mother. Beside her stood a demon, wolf by his guess, which confused the doctor, the demon looked a bit young to be the girl's father, but then again who knew. Behind them was an older gentleman and a boy, looking to be about 8 or 9 years old. The doctor sighed. There were 2 specialists, soon to be 3 when Saito arrived, on her case and they had flipped a coin to decide who would tell the family. Sadly he had lost. This was always the hardest part... "I'm Kagome's mother," the woman said. "How is my daughter?"

"She's in critical condition." The doctor said in a serious tone. "She has several broken ribs, one of which punctured her right lung. Her left arm is broken in three places and her left leg is broken as well. She fractured her skull, but it's nothing too serious. Our biggest concern at the moment is that she's bleeding internally, we went in and tried to fix it, but there is only so much we can do. Your daughter is a very strong girl, to be completely honest with you we are surprised she survived."

Her mother turned to Kouga and sobbed into his chest. He put his arms around her and let her cry. Kouga looked at the doctor, his eyes held no emotion, which frightened the doctor, in his opinion the emotionless ones were the most likely to hurt him if he didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. "How is our baby?"

Ah, so this was the boyfriend. "Miraculously the fetus was unharmed. The patient used her spiritual power to place a barrier around her uterus."

Kouga nodded and looked down at Kagome's mother. "I told the police I would make a statement as soon as I found out what condition she was in." Her mother nodded her head. "Please tell her I love her."

"I will," was all she could muster.

Kouga walked out of the building and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's Kouga... No, I'm headed to the station now... Yes, call Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to need a damn good lawyer," he said as he climbed into his car.

--

"Kagome, honey, it's mom. I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but it makes me feel better to talk. I can't stand just listening to these machines... I want you to know that the baby is ok, so worry about yourself ok?" Her mother sobbed into her hands. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to you when you told me to get rid of Chad. I should have known he couldn't be trusted alone with you. I just don't understand... he seemed almost shocked and upset when I told him about you being pregnant. I thought maybe for once he cared about something having to do with our family... I've been such a fool Kagome, I'm an idiot."

Kagome moaned in pain as she tried to move. "M-mom," she questioned softly.

Her mother grabbed her hand. "Right here honey."

Kagome looked around as her eyes started to focus. "Where... where are we?"

"We're in the hospital honey."

"The hospital?" Kagome exclaimed, now fully awake. "Why? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was... I don't know... everything is so foggy." Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Is the baby ok?"

Her mom nodded. "The doctor said you used your energy to put a barrier around the baby. Angel is going to be here in a while to do an ultrasound and all that to make sure it's ok."

"What happened to me?"

"I... um, it was Chad... You went home early from school and he attacked you. He pushed you down the stairs and Kami only knows what he would have done if Kouga hadn't shown up."

Kagome's eyes burned with rage. "Where is he!? I'll kill him!"

Her mother looked away. "You don't have to worry about him, he's been taken care of." She sighed. "What I don't understand is why he was so dead set on hurting you and the baby."

Kagome looked away. "Mom... I... it's because he's afraid the baby is his."

Her mom looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Kagome's shoulders shook as she sobbed. "He raped me mom. He attacked me one night when you were working late and he's attacked me..." Kagome looked at her mother. "I was so ashamed, I couldn't tell you because he said he'd turn it around and make it out that seduced him... I didn't know what to do..."

"Did you really think I would believe him over you!?" her mother exclaimed. "I would have had him arrested! I would have made it so he could never hurt you again! How could you not trust me with this!?"

Kagome glared. "How _could_ I trust you? How many times have I taken a beating for you?? How many times have I begged you to leave him?? You've always taken his side, how was I supposed to know this would have been any different!?" Kagome laid back, her head spinning. "Just leave mom, I need to rest."

Her mother opened her mouth to say something, outstretching a hand to comfort her daughter, but she couldn't. She retracted her hand slowly. She knew what Kagome said was true and it killed her to think how she'd betrayed her daughter's trust.

--

"Kouga, I'm detective Jin Hirakima, my partner detective Momiji Tashinoa is at the hospital with Miss Higurashi," a man said as he took the seat across the table from him. He had short black hair combed back, and dark brown eyes, covered by glasses. He wore a fadded blue, possibly gray, business suit. "Let's get straight to the point. Why were you at the Higurashi residence this afternoon?"

"Kagome Higurashi is my girlfriend and the mother of my child. When I found out she was sent home early I was worried so I went over as soon as I got out of school to check on her."

"What happened when you got there?"

"I can't remember, I walked in and I saw Chad with his hand on Kagome's throat and then it's blank."

"That's convenient, a man is laying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life and you can't remember what happened. How do we know you didn't attack Miss Higurashi then Mr. Hiretsukan for witnessing?"

Kouga stood and slammed his hands on the table. "How DARE you! I would never hurt Kagome, I love her!"

The detective stood as well. "Maybe that's the problem, maybe you love her too much. Maybe you walked in on something that looked a bit too romantic for your liking and attacked them both. Maybe you thought if you couldn't have her nobody would."

Kouga jumped across the table and shoved the detective against the wall. "I would NEVER hurt Kagome, or our child. Chad is a bastard, he tried to kill them both and I did the world a favor. I hope he dies in that hospital bed, helpless and alone."

Kouga backed away and put his hands behind his head as officers poured into the room. The detective smiled as they handcuffed him. "Temper, temper, this only adds fuel to the case against you."

--

"Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked the woman detective that had come to get her statement. The detectinve had medium-lengthed dark brown hair put into a bun and onyx-colored eyes. She wore a scarlet red business suit.

"He's at the station. He's talking to my partner Jin. I'm detective Momiji Tashinoa and I've been assigned to your case. I know your memory is still a bit foggy, but I need you tell me everything you can remember from today."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember going to school this morning, I was in Computer Science when the teacher said I needed to go to the office. I went to the office and they told me something, um... I remember! They told me I would have to take classes in a different building because I was pregnant. I got mad and yelled at the dean so her suspended me for three days and sent me home."

"That's good, what else do you remember?"

"I remember walking home and talking to mom. I went to my room and changed out of my uniform then I sat on my bed and started reading a book... Someone walked in, I-I can't remember who..."

"It's ok Miss Higurashi, take your time." The detective shook her head as her cell phone went off. "Just a second." She left the room and came back in a few minutes later. "We have a suspect in custody."

"A suspect, but I know who did it!"

"You remember?"

"No, but I know it was Chad. It wouldn't be the first time he's hurt me, is he the suspect you're talking about."

"Nobody has told you?" Kagome gave her a blank look. "Mr. Hiretsukan is in the ICU. Our suspect, Kouga Okami, attacked him and we can't be sure he isn't the one that attacked you too."

"Kouga would never hurt me, or my baby."

The detective raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ baby? Is he not the father?"

Kagome looked away. "He is... I know he is."

"Kagome, I can't help you if you aren't completely honest with me."

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the detective. "There is a small chance someone else is the father..."

"Who?"

"Chad Hiretsukan."

--

Angel: Ugh, I hate this chapter... It was a pain in the butt to write, not just because of everything that's going on, but because I HATE writing about cops and interrogations and all that jazz, most of this was pulled from random episodes of Law & Order: SVU, I love that show!

Inu: Boy, this one was odd editing.

Sesshoumaru: Why is that?

Inu: She said she hated it when she gave it to me so I made some major changes, and I don't even know if she liked it.

Angel: I do :p


	17. Kouga Learns The Truth Sort Of

Angel: I've been having crazy dreams and nightmares... possibly a side effect of the medication I'm on.

Kouga: Oh, and what medication would that be?

Angel: That'd be some more of your business, wouldn't it?

Inuyasha: Come on what do they have ya on?

Kouga: -whispers to Inuyasha- I bet it's like anti-psychotics.

Angel: -punches both of them- You two just can't leave it alone can you?

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad and the detectives. The rest belong to one Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked away in the Hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girls could get drool on his perfectness except me and I guess Inu could if she wants.

Inu's Disclaimer: As she said, I don't own any characters. If I did, then Inuyasha and Kikyou would be together, burning in the deepest pits of hell. That, and Sesshoumaru would be mine.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l & InuTaiyoukaiGal  
Chapter Seventeen: Kouga Finds The Truth... Sort Of**

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the detective. "There is a small chance someone else is the father..."

"Who?"

"Chad Hiretsukan."

Momiji stared blankly at the girl, did she really just hear what she thought she did? "What do you mean?"

Kagome took in a ragged breath. "Chad raped me more then once around the time I got pregnant... I didn't want to tell anyone because he said he'd make it look like I seduced him. I didn't know what to do so I kept quiet and he just kept hurting me and threatening me." By now Kagome was in tears, her words barely a whisper. "After I found out I was pregnant I was so afraid he was going to hurt the baby that I just let him do what he wanted. When I told my mom about a month ago she told him and he left me alone."

"So what makes you so sure he attacked you today?"

Kagome looked at the detective. "Because I know he's the only one who would hurt me like this."

"Did Kouga know about the rapes?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid he wouldn't want our child."

"You say 'our child', but what if it's not his?"

Kagome looked away. "It is, it has to be."

"Is there anyway that Kouga could have found out Mr. Hiretsukan was the father?"

"I don't think so, I hadn't told anyone except Houjo and they, uh, didn't exactly hit it off."

"So it isn't impossible that Kouga could have know."

Kagome put her head in her hand. "I don't know, I guess... You need to go, my head hurts and I need to rest."

"Well thank you Miss Higurashi. You've been very helpful." Momiji got into her car and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Jin, you're not going to believe this, but I think I just found the wolf's motive."

--

Kouga glared at the detective as he sat with his hands still cuffed behind him. "What the hell do you want now?"

Jin smiled at him. "You have poor manners for a rich youkai. Just think of this as an extended stay at a four star hotel since you'll be moving to the prison soon enough."

Kouga laughed. "When my lawyer gets here you'll be singing a different tune."

"I think not," Momiji said as she entered the room.

"Kouga, this is my partner Momiji Tashinoa. She just finished speaking to Kagome and I must say, she found out some quite interesting information about your girlfriend."

The female detective laid a recorder on the table. "This is the tape from our discussion," she said. "If you behave and answer our questions maybe we'll let you hear a little of what she had to say."

"I don't need to hear. I know Kagome and I know she trusts me enough to never believe that I would hurt her."

"But do you trust her?"

"Of course I do."

"Really, because I know I would have a problem trusting someone who kept so many secrets from me," Jin said as he took a seat across the table.

"Kagome and I had our issues in the beginning but we've worked through them. I trust her and there is nothing you can say that will change that."

"Oh I don't think I have to say anything..." Momiji pressed play on the tape recorder.

_"Kouga would never hurt me, or my baby,"_ Kagome's voice crackled through the speaker.

_"_Your_ baby? Is he not the father?"_ came Momiji's voice.

_"He is... I know he is." _

_"Kagome, I can't help you if you aren't completely honest with me."_

_"There is a small chance someone else is the father..." _

_"Who?" _

_"Chad Hiretsukan."_

Momiji hit stop on the recorder. Kouga's eyes were wide with shock. "This is a trick," he said in a low voice. "Kagome would never..."

"Oh I think she did."

"**NO!** Kagome hates Chad, she would never have sex with him."

"You're telling me that you had no idea Mr. Hiretsukan could be the father?" Jin asked. "Because I think that's why you attacked them both. In your statement you said that you came in and saw Chad standing over Kagome, maybe it was a bit more intimate."

Kouga spit in his face. "You're sick. Kagome and I love each other, you people just want me to be guilty so bad that you'll do anything to make your case."

Momiji shook her head. "The tape doesn't lie. This was brought straight over from the interview."

Kouga's eyes burned with rage. He was just about to lose it when a man walked in. He was a very short, thin, bald demon in a black Armani suit carrying a black briefcase that was almost as big as him. "Sorry I'm late, Lord Sesshoumaru called me in the middle of a meeting with a very important client, it took me a little longer then I'd hoped to wrap it up." He outstretched a hand to the detectives. "I am Jaken, ward to Lord Sesshoumaru, and I will be defending the boy."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "So Lord Sesshoumaru sent his very own ward over..."

Jaken looked at Kouga then at the detectives. "If you two would excuse us I need to talk to my client."

Momiji nodded to Jin and both left the room. "So what do you think Shou?" she asked a man standing at the two way mirror.

Shou stood about 6 and a half feet tall and had a regal air about him. His long black hair was in a low ponytail and hung to his knees. He wore black rimmed glasses and a pressed navy blue suit. "I think he is telling the truth about not knowing Mr. Hiretsukan could be the father. You can't fake that kind of reaction."

"So then what motive would he have to attack the girl," Jin asked.

Shou turned and looked at the two. "I don't think he did. I do believe he attacked Hiretsukan, but in my professional opinion he is telling the truth. We're just going to have to wait until the girl remembers what happened, she's the key to all of this." Shou started to walk away then stopped and turned around. "Also, I suggest you tell the girl that she has a lot of explaining to do when he calls her."

--

Kagome cringed as she tried to move. Her left arm and leg were both in casts and there was a wrap on her ribs. She lifted her right hand and tugged at the oxygen in her nose. "Kagome, you know you can't take that out," Angel said as she walked into the room.

Kagome sighed. "It itches and my nose is dry, can't they just turn it down so it only brings in oxygen when I breathe?"

Angel smiled. "I'll talk to the main doctor on the case, in the meantime I need you to lay still so I can do an ultrasound."

I'm not sure if I want one without Kouga here... you're not going to tell me what sex the baby is are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to, besides it's not very accurate at this stage anyway." Angel didn't want to tell her that she could already scent the sex. She put the gel on Kagome's stomach and frowned as Kagome's face contorted with pain. "I'm sorry, I just need to make sure everything is in order." After a few minutes she wiped the gel off Kagome's belly and stood. "Everything looks good, take care of yourself, rest as much as you can."

"Not like I have anything else to do in this dump..."

"Oh come now, I'm sure you can find a way to make it fun! Besides, with your raw spiritual power you'll be out of here within a few days."

"I guess... I just hate sitting here, not knowing what's going on. I still haven't heard anything from Kouga."

"Ah, so that's what's wrong! If I know Sesshoumaru he sent Jaken over to take care of everything. Kouga will be here to visit you by this evening."

"I hope so."

--

Jaken smiled as the detectives walked back into the room. "Welcome back Mr. Hirakima, Ms. Tashinoa."

Jin arched an eyebrow as he took a seat. "So, back to the questions. Your client claims he has no memory of the incident, yet when he called 911 he told them to send two ambulances."

Jaken looked at Kouga and nodded. "When I came to I was standing over Chad with my fist pulled back. I realized what I'd done and called the police."

"You also claim to have no prior knowledge of the fact that Mr. Hiretsukan could be the father."

"It's true, I had no idea until you played the tape earlier. I never thought Kagome would..." Jaken placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga nodded. "I'm sorry, this is a lot of information to take in..."

"Did you have any inclination that there could be a relationship between Miss Higurashi and Mr. Hiretsukan?"

"No, Kagome showed nothing but distaste and sometimes fear toward Chad."

"Do you know Kenji Houjo?"

Kouga looked confused for a moment. "Oh, Kagome's friend? We met once, why?"

"Kagome informed us that Mr. Houjo knew about the possible paternity of her child, are you sure you have not spoken to him?"

"Of course, I don't know if Kagome told you or not but he and I didn't exactly become instant friends."

"Well, we will be bringing him in soon, are you sure his story will match yours?"

"Of course, we only met once. He was hugging Kagome and I got angry and left. We never even really met formally."

Jin nodded. "That's all for now."

Jaken nodded and looked at Kouga. "I'm going to go talk to the prosecuting attorney on the case to set up a hearing. I'll have you out of here by this evening."

--

Jin sighed as he sat his desk. "So what the hell do we do now?"

His partner leaned against the desk and crossed her arms. "I guess we hunt down this guy Houjo and hope for the best."

What do you think? Did he hurt the girl?"

"I don't know, the step father had motive, I mean if you had raped someone would you want them to have your child? Plus he has a history of violence, the kid has a clean slate. The more we look into it the more his story pans out."

"What about him blacking out, do you believe that?"

"I may only be a half-demon, but it's happened to me once. When my son was killed I flew into a rage and almost killed the murderer, the only thing that stopped me was that my husband held me back."

"Yea, but there is a big difference between defending your son and your girlfriend."

"Not really, if he's telling the truth about not knowing the paternity then he was defending his child as well as his potential mate. Demons are a lot different then humans."

"I guess it's just something I'll never be able to understand."

--

"The people would like to set bail at 10 million," said a man dressed in a black suit.

Jaken shook his head slightly. "That seems awfully high for someone who has never committed a crime."

The judge nodded. "I agree, what is the purpose?"

"Your honor, the defendant comes from a rich family, any low amount would easily be made."

"So my client will be persecuted because he has money? My client is not a flight risk your honor, he's 16 years-old, where would he go? We propose the boy be released into his fathers' custody and be under constant supervision."

"The boy assaulted a police officer."

"Detective Hirakima provoked the boy. He has no prior record of violence, he doesn't have any sort of record at all!"

The judge looked at Kouga. "He looks harmless enough. The defendant is released into his fathers' custody until the trial as long as he is under constant supervision. Case dismissed."

Jaken reached a hand out to the other attorney. "I look forward to seeing you again." The man shook his hand and walked out.

Kouga shook Jaken's hand after they took off his cuffs. "Thank you sir, I will be sure to tell Lord Sesshoumaru how much I appreciate this."

"You should know that he is not happy with you... This girl poses a threat to your bloodline."

Kouga sighed. "He may not have to worry much about her after today..."

--

Angel: Ok here it is, sorry it's late but life is hectic. Oh and I just made up a name for Houjo since they never actually tell his first name in the show or manga.

Kouga: Yea, she's off her meds.

Angel: -punches him again- Will you ever learn?

Sesshoumaru: Most likely not...


	18. The Consequence of Secrets

Angel: Well, not much to put here today... Read, review and I hope for some understanding, you'll know what I mean when you read the note at the end.

Angel's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters in this story except Chad and the detectives. The rest belong to one Rumiko Takahashi and if I owned them Sesshoumaru would be locked away in the Hall of Bishis for eternity so no fan girls could get drool on his perfectness except me and I guess Inu could if she wants.

**Things Change  
by Wick3d Ang3l  
Chapter Eighteen: The Consequence of Secrets**

"Miss Higurashi, are you up for a visitor?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room.

Kagome looked at the clock, which read 8:30. "Who would be here this late?"

She looked down at a chart. "Kouga something or other, I tried to tell him visiting hours were over, but he said it was important."

Kagome smiled. "Of course he can come in, I've been waiting all night for him!"

The nurse nodded and left. A few minutes later Kouga walked in. Kagome's smile faded when she saw sadness on his face. "Hi," he said softly from the other side of the room.

"I've been waiting for you. Detective Tashinoa said you were giving your statement to her partner, I was afraid they would arrest you."

"They did."

"But everything is cleared up now, right?"

"Yea."

She looked at him, trying to read his blank face. "Kouga, please tell me what's wrong."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. "Did you really think they wouldn't tell me? It just added fuel to their fire!"

"What did?"

"You know what!" he yelled. "Don't sit here and pretend that you don't know! How could you not tell me? Instead of hearing it from you I had to hear it from the detectives, now they think_ I _attacked you!"

"I... I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just... I didn't know how."

"So you could tell Houjo and not me?" He turned away from her. "If you had told me," he started softly. "If you had told me maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time caring about a child that may not even be mine."

"You make it sound like I wanted this! Do you think I wanted Chad to rape me? Do you think I want this to be his child? I never asked for any of this! I was a normal teen and now look at me! Look what my life has become!" Kagome wiped at her tears and stared out the window. "I had dreams and he ruined them all..."

"I... they didn't tell me you were raped. They just said..."

"And what, you just assumed that I willingly had sex with the man I hate most? Get out."

He reached out to touch her. "Kag--"

"I said get out."

He sighed as he left.

Kagome wiped at her tears and grabbed the phone beside her bed. "Hi ... Yea, I'm uh, I'm in the hospital ... No, I'm not, I know it's late but can you ... Ok, I'll let the nurse know you're coming ... Bye."

--

"Did you know?" Kouga asked Kagome's mother, trying to overcome the unsettling silence in the waiting room

She looked up from her chair but he wasn't looking at her. "Not until she told me today. I should have seen it... maybe if I was around more."

Kouga looked at the ground. "I'm just as much to blame. I should have been able to protect her." He sat down beside her. "She kicked me out of her room..."

Her mom laughed a little. "Me too. I've been so stupid, she kept telling me to leave him and I wouldn't listen. I thought I needed him. I haven't even gone to see him. They keep asking me to sign all this paper work since I'm his wife. Part of me wants to tell them to just let him die, the other part wants him to live so he can pay for what he did to my little girl."

He nodded. "So where is Souta?"

"Grandpa took him to the hotel so he could rest. I couldn't tell him what happened to her... He thinks she just fell down the stairs. I told him we have to stay at a hotel because she got blood on the floor and I have to clean it. I couldn't bare to tell him that the cops have the whole place blocked off for their investigation."

"They think I hurt Kagome."

"I know you would never hurt my daughter and I understand why you did what you did."

Both of them looked up as a man walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me miss, can you tell me where Kagome Higurashi is?"

"I'm sorry sir visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"No, she called me and told me she'd talk to the nurses and let them know I was coming."

The nurse sighed. "Let me call one of the nurses in her ward. Please have a seat and I will let you know in a minute."

"Thank you," he said as he walked into the waiting room. Kagome's mother jumped up and hugged him. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I know you've been busy with your internship... I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me!? I love her, this is more important then any job."

Kouga cleared his throat. "Uh, I... Hello."

Houjo looked at Kouga. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot..."

"Um, the detectives want to talk to you, they said they are going to bring you in soon."

"Me?"

"Yea, Kagome told them that you knew... They think you told me, which would give me a motive for both attacks."

He nodded. "I'll be sure to let them know we haven't spoken. I, uh, I'm sorry about the first time we met. It really was all innocent at first and the kiss... Kagome freaked out right after and took off. I do love her, but I'm not going to sacrifice her happiness for my fleeting dreams. She cares a lot about you."

"I know and like an idiot I betrayed her trust and believed something I shouldn't have. I hurt her, a deeper hurt then Chad could ever..." He turned away. "Please tell her I'm sorry and... and that I love her."

"Sir, the nurse from her ward said to go on back and she'll show you to the room," the nurse at the desk called to Houjo.

He hugged Kagome's mom and shook Kouga's hand. "That's my cue. I'll talk to her, if there is one thing Kagome is it's forgiving." He walked down the hall and ran into the nurse. She took him to a room and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Hello Clarice."

Kagome smiled through her tears. "Hi Houjo."

"You know, Kouga said he's really sorry..."

"I don't even want to talk about that."

"You can't avoid him forever," he said sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"No, but I can ignore him long enough that he realizes what a baka he is."

"He really is sorry Kagome."

"Why are you defending him? I thought you two would be mortal enemies or something."

He shrugged. "Being an adult means accepting that you can't always get what you want, and doing what you can for your friends."

"I don't really think of you and Kouga as friends."

"Who said I was talking about Kouga? You care a lot about him Kagome, don't let this one screw up be the deal breaker."

"Screw up? You say that like he just stepped on my foot instead of my heart."

"I didn't want to play this card, but you give me no choice. How many chances did you give Inuyasha? How many times did he trample on you?"

"That's different," she replied quietly.

"Really? How so? He kept leaving you for his ex and you kept taking him back!"

"Kouga thought I was having sex with Chad. That's a little different then not being able to make up your mind about who you want."

"Those detectives told him you were sleeping with Chad."

"Yea well, he should know better then to believe it... Do you really think I'm wrong for being mad?"

"No, but you can't stay mad at him forever. You guys are going to need each other to get through this."

"Why do you have to be so smart all the time? You think of everything."

"I know, it's a gift." He hugged her. "Now I'm going to send Kouga back, oh and you should talk to your mom too. She does feel really guilty."

"You're pushing it..."

"Just saying."

--

Kouga grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk as Kagome climbed out of the passenger seat. After a week in the hospital the doctors finally cleared her to go home and since she still wasn't talking to her mom they decided it was best if she stayed with him.

Chad was still in intensive care for the time being although he had woken up. Kagome remembered what had happened that day and when the detectives questioned Chad his story contradicted itself so many times they had no choice but to believe hers. They posted a guard at his door and planned to arrest him as soon as he was allowed to leave.

Kouga grabbed her hand and led her into the house. He looked around and smiled at her, maybe this didn't happen the way it did for normal people, but there were happy and that was all that mattered. "So, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked as he sat her suitcase on the floor.

Kagome nodded and hugged him. "You have been so great to me, to us." Her eyes watered. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Chad. I was so afraid, he told me he'd hurt my family and hurt me, but I promise, no more secrets."

"No more secrets," he whispered, kissing her neck.

--

From this point all stories are on hold indefinitely. My husband and I are separating for a while and until I get a job and get on my feet I won't be able to afford the internet or a computer for that matter... I'm hoping to have maybe one more chapter up before we get the house sold and everything done, but I thought I would let you all know.


	19. The Way We Wish We Were

Angel: Ok, here it is... the last chapter.

Inuyasha: Last chapter?

Angel: Yes, since I'm moving and I won't have the time to work on it I'm ending it.

Inuyasha: Yea, moving sucks...

Kouga: Like you'd know, you sit on your ass the whole time while Angel packs.

Sesshoumaru: And you do what?

Kouga: HEY! I went through a box yesterday!

Angel: Yea, only because it had 'under garments' written on the side...

Inuyasha: Perv...

Angel's Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I don't own Inuyasha characters.

**Things Change**

**by Wick3d Ang3l**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Way We Wish We Were**

"Kagome, come on," Kouga called from the doorway.

"I'm coming! None of my clothes fit!" She sighed and tossed yet another outfit into the room.

"Just put something on. Who cares if it's tight?"

"I do! UGH! I have to leave my pants unbuttoned, my shirts all fit too tight, the stupid classes I have to go to are like elementary, I HATE this! HATE it!"

Kouga laughed. "You're so cute when you're angry." For weeks she'd been upset about her clothes not fitting and refused to let him buy her maternity clothes. Her excuse was that she wasn't 'pregnant enough.'

She poked her head out of the closet and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're so mean! How does this look?" she asked stepping out.

She had taken a sun dress and put it on over a pair of jeans. Kouga smiled at her, in his opinion she always looked sexy, especially with what his father referred to as her 'pregnant glow.' "You look beautiful."

She blushed, which he found adorable, that she still blushed at little comments like that even after all they'd been through. "You're a jerk," she said playfully, kissing his cheek and heading toward the door.

--

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm Kia Sanada," said a woman in a black, knee-length dress.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Sanada. This is Kouga, my boyfriend," Kagome replied, shaking the woman's hand.

"This is a big decision Miss Higurashi, are you sure this is what you want. There is still time if you need to think more about this."

"I'm sure," Kagome said softly as she thought about the events of the week before.

_"Well, today is the big day," Kouga said as they walked into the clinic._

_Kagome nodded nervously._

_"Are you going to be ok?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to be sick."_

_"I'm here no matter what."_

_"I know." _

_Kagome plastered on a smile as they walked into Angel's office. _

_"Well I don't care if he is Kami himself! That jerk better get down here by the end of this week or I'm going to rip Brighton to shreds myself!" Angel yelled and slammed the phone down. Sensing the two behind her she smiled and turned around. "I'm so sorry you had to see that! I've been having some, uh... issues with a fertility doctor who refuses to see one of my patients. Anyway, you look great Kagome! I love that outfit!"_

_"Thank you," she responded. "So..."_

_Angel gave a sad smile. "Maybe you guys should come back into the office."_

_They both nodded and followed her into one on the exam rooms. _

_After the door was closed, she looked at them both, a serious look on her face. "As you both know I don't need the ultrasound machine to tell me anything, so I can either tell you now, or we can go through the whole process."_

_"Please just tell us," Kagome said._

_Angel sighed, she really hated this. "Kagome, Kouga... the baby is a girl."_

_Kouga hugged Kagome. "We're going to have a girl!"_

_"That's not all... before there was doubt because of the age of the fetus. It can be difficult to scent before at least 16 weeks, now that you are 20 weeks there is no doubt..."_

_Kagome squeezed Kouga's hand. "Please just tell us."_

_"The baby is human, there is no trace of youkai in her aura... I'm sorry."_

_Kagome was emotionless. "Thank you," was all she could muster as she got up and walked out, Kouga following closely behind her. The whole ride home she stared out the window silently with her hands over her stomach. For 5 months she had been carrying _his _child. For 5 months she and Kouga had been planning and loving _his_ child. Her heart broke, for her, for Kouga, for the baby that she wasn't even sure she could love._

_After they got home she sat on their bed, staring at the floor._

_Kouga threw things, ripped up things, yelled at things. He couldn't understand how Kagome was so calm, how she kept from asking him to drive her to the jail so she could murder the man who did this to them. He sat on the couch and laid his head back. When had everything gone so horrible wrong? He had this image in his head of their happy little family, he and Kagome laughing while their child played on the swings at the park. Having picnics at the beach, playing board games until late at night, their son or daughter begging to play just one more before bed. He wanted things to be like they were in all the parenting magazines he'd been reading, he wanted them to have a normal life._

_He didn't remember dozing off, but the sound of the door opening jolted him awake. He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him, she looked so... lost. "I want to put the baby up for adoption."_

"Ok well, there is paperwork to be filled out, decisions to be made. First things first, do you want an open or closed adoption?"

"What are the differences?" Kouga asked.

"Well, in an open adoption the mother has rights going as far as visitation with the child. You will be sent yearly updates, pictures, any information the adoptive parents feel is important. In a closed adoption you don't even meet the adoptive parents. We fill out the needed paperwork and then the adoptive parents take the child home from the hospital and that's it."

Kagome nodded. "I want a closed adoption."

"Ok, how far along are you?"

--

When they got home Kagome laid on the couch. "I'm proud of you," Kouga said, sitting on the floor.

"For what?"

"For making a plan and going through with it."

"Yea," she replied dejectedly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She sat up. "And what am I supposed to do? Live with a daily reminder of what that bastard did to me!?" She stood up and walked to the door. "I need some fresh air."

--

Inuyasha stretched as he reached for his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, um, are you busy?" Kagome asked from the other end of the phone.

"Kagome! I haven't heard from you for a few days, how did the meeting go today?"

"I... it was awful. I signed my daughter's life away."

"You're making the right choice, it may not seem like it now, but this is the best chance that baby has."

"I know, it's just that a part of me looks at this as me giving away a piece of myself. Yes the baby is Chad's, but she's a part of me as well."

"Nobody said this would be easy. Nothing in life is ever easy."

"You can say that again."

"Nothing in life is ever easy."

--

"Deep breaths Kagome, in, out, in, out," her mother said as she held her hand.

"I know how to breath!" Kagome bit out.

The nurse looked at her chart and whispered with another nurse. "The epidural is on it's way Miss Higurashi."

Kagome nodded as she breathed through another contraction. "Mom, where is Kouga?"

"He's out in the waiting room. He said he didn't want to see you in so much pain and..." she trailed off.

"And what mom?"

"And he doesn't want to see the baby."

"I understand..."

"Kagome Higurashi?" a man in scrubs questioned as he entered the room. A nurse nodded and he came in. "I'm Gerard MacIntosh, you can call me Mac if you'd like."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and if you don't give me my epidural I can think of quite a few things I'll call you and Mac isn't one of them."

He laughed. "Well then Miss Higurashi, lets wait until your next contraction, that way I have the time to put in the epidural and hopefully have it done before your next contraction because for this I need you to sit very still."

--

"Ok Kagome, the head is out, two more big pushes, we have to get those shoulders out. Take a deep breath and push!"

Kagome pushed with everything in her.

"One more deep breath, and push!"

She pushed again and sighed as she felt the pressure relieve.

"It's a girl!" Suddenly a sharp cry filled the room and tears rolled down Kagomes face. She got one look at her little girl before the nurses took her away to clean her and take her to the nursery.

After she was cleaned and sutured they took her to her own room. Kouga gave her a sad smile as he walked in and sat at the foot of her bed. "She looks just like her mother," he said quietly.

"I wonder if they would let me name her."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I guess to me she just looks like a Rin."

--

Angel: It was kind of hasty, but I thought it best to end it now. Besides, what more drama could I put the poor girl through! I'm sorry it's not my best, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Once I get myself set up and adjusted to the single life I may write a sequel for this, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
